Brother of Thy Father's Son
by DrabbitDragonLord
Summary: "Harry swore that he would go back, go to the time of his father, and give him what he needed: a role-model." Harry reincarnates as the older brother of James Potter in an alternate universe. However, things are not easy for Harry, being his father's brother. *MoD!Harry AU, ON HIATUS!
1. Incognito, September 1 1969

Okay... this is my first stab at Harry Potter fanfiction...

I read this story a while back... called _**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is.**_ And I absolutely loved it. I love anything to do with reincarnation, and I was hooked with the story, which gave me inspiration to write this.

However... before you guys go complaining that it's the same... the only thing that's similar is that it has Harry reincarnating. This one he's making the conscious decision to be reborn as his father's brother. Which, in all considering, is a little weird... but his mindset is that he believes that he can make James sort of... "grow up" faster by being a supportive older brother to look up to.

The title comes from an old riddle: " _Brothers and sisters have I none, but that man's father is my father's son."_ Which, if you put it in perspective of Harry, James is his brother... but his father, as he never truly had any siblings in his time.

Okay... if you guys like it, I shall continue :)

* * *

"Harry, do you know anything about alternate universes?"

Harry James Potter shrugged at the faceless creature who wore a hood. He couldn't tell if this person, either man or woman (to be completely honest, he wasn't sure if the creature was even _human_ ), but Harry could understand the creature's words clearly. And Harry was not fairly comfortable with being interrogated, whether it may be he was in trouble or not. _I hate being in trouble... I guess trouble has always followed me, wherever I go._

The truth of the matter was that Harry had been considered dead for a short time. Well, in _his_ time. He had seen many universes, some in that which he was a kid living in the Middle Ages, others which he was the Emperor of the Roman Empire. Each history, every lifetime, was different than the rest. Some were related to other histories, while others were completely different and almost like a clean, new slate. The Muggles would consider this the _multiverse theory_ , where there are infinite amount of universes, some with only little changes... others with the biggest... most tactical changes.

Harry smiled. _Well, there_ was _that one time I was born the older brother of Hitler and literally stopped World War II._

The strangest one he had done was probably during the early thirteenth century, where he was the infamous Hardwin Potter, the first recorded Potter in history. Now, Harry wasn't sure if he was playing as his _actual_ ancestor... or if it was just a simple different universe . However, he _did_ end up marrying the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell (coincidentally, Harry's ancestor in his original universe), who was one of the sons of Linfred of Stinchcombe (again, interestingly enough, was nicknamed _The Potterer_ ). Interest... only because he had five brothers after growing up, in his original life with the... Dursleys, (was it?) was considerably abusive.

Harry smiled again. It had been so long since he had been in his own timeline that he nearly forgot of his first... family (he used the word _family_ lightly since, after... how many reincarnations? He lost count after twenty-seven). The thought of his first wife, Ginny, came to his mind. Then, memories of his first set of children came to be...(James, Albus, Lily) with memories of his friends: Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger... playing in his memory. _This_ time, Harry frowned. He thought of his friends and family after the first couple of reincarnations, but it had been so long that he had nearly forgotten the looks of their faces... their voices.. their laughs... their smiles...

It was the curse of being the Master of Death, he soon realized. When first meeting Death, he had thought it was a mistake... how could he not spend eternity with his wife? His friends? His parents the ones he had briefly met for a few moments in the Forbidden Forest?

"Of course I do," Harry said, rather sternly. Somehow, he was reminded of Snape whenever he snapped at a student. The thought nearly made him shutter. "They are... different from our timeline, such as Heaven or Valhalla or Asgard... where they can truly affect the course of how lives turn out..." He stopped. Death did not answer, and Harry got the impression that his educated guess was, well, off. Which it should not _truly_ have been; he had studied under the teachings of Plato, who was quick to guess on Harry (or, in that universe... Holagus). "Unless I'm wrong about this..."

"No, you are right, Master," Death said in a quiet voice. For Death... _quiet_ was the word he (Harry decided to use the term _he_ in terms argument's sake). "You have been gone from your original time for, well, a long time, Harry." If Harry knew any better, he could have sworn that there was a hint of a _smile_ in Death's voice. "I think you should be able to see your family."

 _Family..._

Harry gulped, which was something he was not used to doing. Meaning that it had been a _long_ time since he was nervous of anything. "What do you mean _my_ family?" he asked. In the numerous times that he had families, and having countless children and wives (with the exception of some husbands when he was born _female), which_ family was Death referring to?

Then it hit him:

 _...your original time..._

"You mean..." the words nearly formed in his mouth, where a beautiful world where he was not born the Boy Who Lived; where he _had_ parents... his true Potter family... "I can be raised by my _parents?_ "

Death released a low laugh, if the creature _could_ laugh. "Not entirely, Master of Death. You see, in order for you to be raised by your parents, there is one factor that _has_ to happen first." There it was; that same condescending voice that made Harry believe that Death was making fun of him. "In order for you to be raised by your parents, you must be born first as another... someone who will know how to raise you... how to love you as their own. Someone who will understand... from another life... how it feels to live in an environment where they are not loved. Perhaps someone close to the family..."

"Or what about _in_ the family?" Harry prompted. "Like... an older brother, or something?"

There was a nod of the mysterious hood. "That depends... in the timeline, your parents wouldn't be... necessarily... _old_ enough to have an older son-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "I need to influence the man that is my father... to help him be the man that, er, the _other_ me will need." He suddenly recalled the stories that he heard of his father, who was a pompous, arrogant boy who only (at least, from Harry's perspective) changed when he was prompted by Lily Evans. "I think I owe the other... Harry... that."

There was another nod, an approving nod of Death. "Then it shalt be, Potter," Death said, using the same words Harry had heard many times, before entering his new identity and life. It was the ritual that, although disturbing at first, he had grown accustomed to. And.. for the first time in a long time, he would be witnessing it through the eyes of a Potter again.

And, with that, Harry once again exited the realm of Death, and entered yet another time.

* * *

 _September 1st, 1969_

 _Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross_

 _London, England_

"Please, Terry! I wanna come with you!" young James Potter (the first, mind you), begged.

Terry, or, as his parents referred to him: _Terrell,_ shook his head at his little brother. The two of them, although two years of an age difference, looked nearly identical. Both of them wore spectacles over their eyes (Terry insisted wearing round spectacles, while the five year old James at the time insisted that he be similar in appearance as his big brother and wear round ones as well), and the same Potter shaggy black hair that was famous for notoriously being messy and always out of place. However, the only difference was that Terry's eyes were not of the hazel that James inherited from their father Fleamont Potter, but were a distinguished green (not the same as Lily Evans, but dark enough to be different from James, for sure).

He smiled, and ruffled the nine year old James' hair. "Don't worry, Jim. You'll be able to come to Hogwarts when you're eleven as well. Then we can practice together and perhaps even be on the same Quidditch team."

"Yea!" James shouted. "But you'll be in Gryffindor, right?"

The eleven year old almost bit down on his lip. Being raised by the Potters (which was amazing beyond his wildest dreams), he was pressed mostly to go to Gryffindor, as Fleamont Potter and his family had all been in Gryffindor in their time at Hogwarts. Still, the thought hadn't crossed his mind if he wanted to be in Gryffindor again or not.

"Well, we'll see," Terry said.

"Whatever house you end up in," said Mr Potter, as he walked over to his sons, "they'll have gained a great new addition, and your mother and I will be proud of you." Fleamont Potter was an elder man, at sixty-five years old (well, _elder_ for Muggles, he was still in what their mother called a _mid-life crisis),_ but had the spirit and energy of a Weasley kid. From what Terry had learned, having children in his older years did not hinder Fleamont's health in the slightest.

"Er, between you an' me, son," Mr Potter brought his eldest son closer to him, so only he could hear: "Gryffindor is still the best house-"

"You better not be pushing him to the house that _he_ wants, Monty," Mrs Potter said, as she walked through the entrance of Platform 9 3/4. Terry and James nearly held back their laughs at the look on Mr Potter's face that showed that he was guilty of some sort of crime. "I swear, it's as though _you'd_ like to go back to school and live there."

Mr Potter shook his head. "No, my dear Mia... I was, er, showing my eldest son how much... _fun_ Gryffindor is..."

Mrs Potter, with her hazel eyes darting between the three Potter boys, shook her head. "Would it have _killed_ me to have had a normal husband?" she asked to herself. However, James and Terry heard her words and giggled nonstop. "Anyway, we should be meeting with the Bones soon..."

"Dad, why can't I go to school until I'm eleven?" James asked, once his mother was out of sight.

"It's the way it goes, son," Mr Potter said, "I went at eleven, so did your mom. And now your brother will be going..."

Terry smiled, but deep down, he hated leaving his brother. He had grown to love James as his brother (after all, it was _he_ who suggested that James should be named as he was... with the name _Henry_ as his middle name, after their grandfather), but he wondered if it would have made a difference if he were born some _years_ before James. Harry insisted with Death that he should be born rather close with James so that he could keep an eye on him during his school years, and Death agreed at the time. Now... Harry was not so sure.

The train whistled, and Terry glanced at the clock. 10:56 a.m.

"I should get a seat soon," Terry said. He pushed his cart to the train, where a busboy took it, carefully transporting his pet owl (to whom he named Persephone). He glanced back at his brother and father, who were grinning back at him.

He was suddenly hit with an image of his past life: from when the first time he glanced in the Mirror of Erise. He remembered the feeling of looking in the mirror and seeing his parents smiling and waving at him, with countless Potter and Evans relatives waving and smiling as well. The sight before him now, with both his _fathers_ smiling at him... it was too much for Terry.

Terry Potter ran up to them both and hugged them.

"We'll miss you, son," Mr Potter said, clinging onto his eldest son. "Remember, if you ever want to send us letters, or come home for dinner... which, frankly, I wouldn't _blame_ you- I never wanted to leave that school-"

Terry laughed. "Okay, I get it, Gramps." He smiled at his brother. "Take care of him and Mom, alright?"

"You know I will," James said, but his eyes started to water.

"Are you crying?" Terry asked, smirking.

James rubbed his eyes. "No! I, er, had something in... my eye, yea."

"Well, make sure to send me some of Mom's Hallowe'en treats in October," Terry said, ruffling James' messy hair. "I'd hate to miss out on her fudge."

The whistle blew again, this time was a warning. The clock read 10:59 a.m.

With a heavy heart, Terry leaped onto the train, and getting hit with nostalgia. Memories of stepping on this train... it was the best times of his first life. Being able to be part of Hogwarts again would _definitely_ be worth it; even if he _had_ to go through it as a Gryffindor. Heck, it would be worth it to do all the homework again, even Professor Binns' boring _History_ class would be worth it (although Harry assumed that the curriculum would not have changed within the twenty-two years before Harry first went to Hogwarts).

But Terry... Harry... had one mission: to make sure that his father, James, became the man that was worthwhile in the future. And... in order to do that, Harry had to be the best brother he could.

And he swore that he would do it.

* * *

A couple of things I should point out before I go on:

I mostly got this information that I couldn't find in the books from Pottermore. And the names for Harry's grandparents (James' parents) are said to be Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Why I had Euphemia call Fleamont by "Monty"... it's because, according to Pottermore, he got teased as a kid and even got in trouble at school. So I pictured both of them giving each other nicknames, like Monty and Mia.

For consistency, I had Fleamont Potter be born in 1905, since both he and Euphemia would have been rather old to have had James, and since Rowling never stated what year they were born in (which I will put Euphemia at 1911). Why I did this... well, she would have been from a pure-blood family, and there could have been an arranged marriage (in this case, it will be). Also, the age gap is only six years, and this gives Euphemia some time to be able to have children _while_ being older.

Another thing I put in here... was with Hardwin Potter. Again, coming from Pottermore, he marries Ignotus Peverell's granddaughter (as I say so above). Which is kind of odd, if you ask me. I mean, I know Ignotus is Harry's ancestor, but I pictured that the Peverells would have died out later (like... the fifteenth century, instead of 1200's, like how it's listed on Pottermore).

Oh, and Terrell means "ruler", as so does Harry XD.

Anyway, if I made any "inaccurate" points, then please feel free to criticize. I wrote this so I can get a feel for Harry Potter fanfiction, and I have to say... I _do_ enjoy it :)

Also, I have not finish proofreading; I will update in the near future.

Well, see you soon :)

 _Published: June 1, 2016_


	2. Birth, and The Soldiers

Alright, so I am back with a new chapter :D

Whoa… this is amazing… I was expecting only a couple reviews with some follows and favs… but not _this_ much! I can't describe how amazing you guys are :D. This chapter would have been up eariler, but I've been working everyday, and now I'm currently in pain due to a tattoo and recently stubbing my toe after chasing a large dog... so that's fun lol.

So now I'm going to answer some reviews since I think I should address some issues for the readers to see, as well:

 **geetac:** Thank you! :D

 **Thinker90:** Yes, they are the author of _Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is._ I loved the original :D

 **sierra. steinbrecher** : I know, I was back and forth on the age gap for Terry and James, whether make Terry much older (say… 6 years), or only slightly older. It was probably literally a minute before I decided to make Terry only two years older than James, so that Terry can keep an eye on James up until his fifth year at Hogwarts. And thank you :D. It's good, right? I'll have a look at your audiobook too :D

 **Guest** : Thanks. Hmm… darn… It never occurred to me that this would come out as Anti-Gryffindor. I'll be sure to work on that. My idea was to show that, after not being in Hogwarts for so long, he may not want to experience it again through the eyes of a Gryffindor student. However, this is AU, so I'll see how it plays out. I'll try to lower the criticism as much as I can.

 **harryislife _:_** Yes, I love the "sequel", even though it's only at two chapters XD. I'm hoping to have James and Lily's relationship start off better (haven't decided when exactly... he won't be much of a jerk in fifth year, I hope). As for Harry's house... you'll just have to wait ;)

Alright, so here's chapter 2 :)

* * *

 _July 31, 1958_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital_

 _England_

Harry wished that, for once, he wasn't born with that ridiculous scar.

In the one where he had been born a girl named Hendrika, the daughter of a sixteen-century lord and lady, he still had the same jet-black hair and oval-shaped bright green eyes that he had been born with in his first life. That being said, and Harry was glad that he was back to being a male again, almost all of his passed lives either bared similar appearances to his first life, or of slightly different appearance (mostly in his height or weight, and yet he always went back to that tall, skinny body).

And even the date, which Harry soon found out, of his first birth was the same… in the life that he was born as a nobleman of Scotland, his birth had fortold of a legendary man who would conquer the eastern western world. Well, he hadn't exactly _conquered_ it, but he was able to go to America (where, even in his first lifetime he had wanted to at _least_ visit) and started a lineage of wizards there, too, after marrying a Native with magic.

With those similarities… he _still_ had that blasted scar. Every life time, it seemed, that he was cursed with that dang lightning scar. Some of his past lives' family saw this as a sign that he would become great leaders and wizards, while others saw the scar as a Dark Mark. Harry remembered having an untimely death at the age of six due to a Muggle village insisting that he was the Boogeyman or something. Ever since then, Harry made sure that he and Death discussed to which time (and universe) he would like to be in… with the exception of his own timeline.

Of course, the first thing he heard when he was entering his new life as a Potter again was:

"My dear lord! Mr Potter! _Look_!"

There must have been some scrambling, due to the sound of shuffling feet. He tried to look around, to see what the commotion was about (of course, he _knew_ what the commotion was, he just didn't see what the point of showing his scar of many lifetimes to the people who would be his new family). As per usual, he _couldn't_ see anything (and he had an inkling feeling that he was in a place where he really _wished_ he wasn't).

"Son of Gryffindor! Euphemia!"

A voice that sounded more from an old man, rather than his future father (and, in his first lifetime, his _grandfather_ ). _What was his name again? Something with fleas, I think…_

"Fleamont Potter! What's wrong with the baby?" a worried woman asked.

 _Ah. Fleamont. Poor lad._

Harry didn't even try to cry. He found it hilarious, after reincarnating for so long now, to not cry at the exposure of outside a uterus. In his mind, he was only in _that place_ for… perhaps a minute, and he didn't see what the commotion was. Yea, it was cold compared to the minute of warmth, but having the people delivering him in all his past timelines soon became enjoyable in trying to figure out why he wouldn't scream for the life of him. _Yea, like that one where I was born in the Muggle village…._

"Nothing, my dear Mia, er, he's just not... crying."

"Monty, I swear, if you did something-"

"Calm down, Mr and Mrs Potter," the first voice said. Harry didn't recognize who it was (definitely not his parents… or grandparents… man, _this_ was going to take some time to get used to….). He _did_ notice that the voice was high-pitched, so it _must_ have been a woman's voice. _Probably a healer, or the magic equivalent of a midwife._ "You have a healthy, baby boy. And I've heard of this type of scar: it means that this boy will be destined with great things."

If Harry could laugh in his infant body, then he would.

"Gomney, send a letter to Charlus, I want him to know that we finally have a son!" Fleamont Potter shouted in happiness. Harry wasn't sure what _Gomney_ was, but he soon pieced together that it was the name of the Potter family house-elf. _Because what sensible human being names their child Gomney, or Winky, or Dobby?_ It didn't occur to him that his grandparents ever owned a house-elf (or house-elves), since he didn't know _much_ about them. Then again, Potter _was_ an old House, and considerably rich, due to Linfred's valuable Potion-making (and known for potting his plants, which gave him the nickname _the Potterer_ ).

As for the name _Charlus..._ He wasn't exactly sure where exactly he heard the name before... He first thought that his first grandparents were the Charlus and Dorean Potter that some people had discussed in his first life. However, after death, he found out that his grandparents had been Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. However, he _did_ hope that these Potters were his first or second cousins, and have the chance to have a cousins who _wasn't_ using him as his personal punching bag (aka Dudley...)

Soon, Harry was wrapped in a warm blanket ( _God, did it have to be so itchy?_ Harry thought), and handed to, whom he assumed was, Euphemia Potter.

It felt like ages since he was in the presence of, considerably, loving parents. If only he could remember his first life, as a newborn, to be able to take in the sweet love of James and Lily Potter. Now, he will settle with his grandparents' love, which Harry was certain that would give him better the live that he had with the Dursleys.

"Monty… his birthmark… why is it a lightning bolt?" Euphermia asked.

Harry could feel the sensation of a very large hand rubbing his jet-black hair (well, Harry _assumed_ it was jet-black; he _was_ a Potter again, after all). Surprisingly, it was... nice. It was loving, even. "I've heard of people throughout history with having a lightning bolt scar; it's a good sign. It means that he will become a great wizard."

"Are you sure, Monty? I don't want our son to be ridiculed for having a scar like this."

"Well, er, it's still a good thing." Harry understood perfectly what his new father's tone was: uncertainty. Even his infant ears could pick _that_ up. "But... now to name him... what do we name such a miracle as he is, when we thought we couldn't bear children?"

A long moment raised between the Potters.

"Terrell. After my father," Euphemia stated.

"And maybe Henry, after mine?" Fleamont asked.

"What's wrong with Fleamont?" she asked. "I think Terrell Fleamont Potter has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

 _"Everything_ is wrong with Fleamont, Mia. Do you know how much I used to get teased with having _that_ name? I don't want my son to have to share it." He sighed. "My father only named me Fleamont in honor of my mother, before she died in childbirth, since she was the last of the Fleamonts."

"Then carry on that tradition with naming your son after her," Euphemia suggested.

"I refuse to."

"I like it."

"Mia, I swear-"

"Don't you swear at _me,_ Fleamont Henry Potter!"

Again, Harry _desperately_ wished that he could laugh.

* * *

 _August 15, 1963  
_

"Do the dance again, Terry!"

Watching his brother do the magic (even though James didn't understand _how_ his brother could create those charms with his hands), he could not help but giggle with excitement. This was his favourite pastime, watching Terry make the little figures of the tin soldiers move on their own, as though they were going into battle. It was not like the chess games that he had seen Dada play with Septy during the summer vacations, where the pieces only spoke or did damage after being vocally commanded to.

Terry's tin soldiers made them _dance._

James laughed as the soldiers moved around him, riding on broomsticks around him and in the sky. He held his hand up in the air; he wished that he could fly with those little toy soldiers. One soldier waved around his hand and swerved across the boy's palms. It landed in James' palm and bowed to the boy. James, giggling, nodded back. Without a word from either of them, the soldier jumped back on his broomstick and joined his fellow brothers in the air again.

"Terry, how do you do this?" James asked, questionably. "How do you make the dance with the soldiers without a wand like Mamma and Dada?" Every time their parents portrayed magic, he _always_ saw them use wands. Well, there was the exception of Dada's potions that he made up sometimes... when the older people came in to ask him questions about his Hair-Growing Potion.

His older brother, only five years old and could control his "accidental magic" without the use of a wand... only shrugged. "I guess I've had some practice, Jim." James, although only allowed his brother to call him Jim, and was only three... could not help but sense the hint of humor in his tone. "Hey, wanna see something?" Terry asked, holding up his hand.

James nodded excitedly; he could never get enough of his brother's tricks.

"Well, you two are being quiet in here... what's going-"

 _CRASH!_

James and Terry's eyes darted to their room door, where their pale-ridden Mama was frozen still at the door. The younger brother's eyes went down to where the crashing noise came from: broken plates. _That's funny... Mama never lets_ us _break the plates._ He always heard her tell the boys to not "jump around" the china, as the plates were "hundreds of hundreds" years old.

"What's the matter, Momma?" James asked. What did he and Terry do to scare their mother? He looked over at the soldiers, which were now suspended in midair. Maybe she hadn't seen the soldiers flying around them. Maybe she just needed to see them. _Momma likes to use magic, too... Terry's magic should be_ normal _for her._ "Terry can make the toys fly, just like you and Dadda."

Their mother's eyes were the only thing that moved for a long time. James was starting to worry, worry that maybe Terry was in trouble for making the soldier's dance. But their mom did nothing; he didn't think that she would. Although remarkably older than some other witch mothers, she still had her moments of sternful teaching over at her sons.

"Um... yes, I can see that," their mother said, nodding. "Yes... I see..." Slowly, she walked over to the two brothers and lightly touched one of the soldiers that was by her height. "Terry, did you... make them levitate?"

Terry tilted his head. "Levi... tate? You mean _flying_?"

James nearly giggled. He knew that Terry knew of all the "big words" that the adults used, and seemed to understand what they were saying. To hear Terry act... less smart was funny to him. "He was making the soldiers dance, Momma."

"Terrell," Momma said sternly, but in a quiet tone. She bent down to her sons' level. "Are you doing this, or is someone helping you?"

The older Potter son nodded his head slowly.

"You absolutely sure?"

"I can make them disappear, too," Terry said. Without much of a wink, they left the room. James clapped. "And, I also made a snake do lots of tricks for me, but I don't think he enjoyed it, since he slithered away and muttering about how humans were weird."

Their mother laughed. "Well, snakes have always been strange, I will say-" she stopped. "Wait... did you say you _heard_ it speak?"

"Yes," Terry said. He did not show the same expression of worry and surprise as Momma did. "He even asked me how I could speak to snakes, when no one in the family could ever do that-"

"No, Terrell... I... I mean, _how_? Did you hear someone talk to snakes? Did someone teach you how to do this?"

James' eyes were back on Terry. From what he could understand... talking to snakes was a _bad_ thing. He recalled, not many days ago, when he saw Terry sitting outside with a gardener's snake, and making strange sounds with his mouth. James could have sword that Terry was actually _hissing_ at the snake. But what was wrong with it... first the floating toy soldiers, and now the ability to talk to snakes?

"No." Terry made the soldiers appear again. "I just... know."

Their mother stayed quiet again. "Well, I... I'll have to talk to your father, when he comes home from the Quiddich match..." she started to walk out the boys' room and down the stairs when the boys heard: "Gomney! Clean the broken plates upstairs!"

"Why is talking to snakes bad?" James asked, once their mother was heard going to the kitchen downstairs and starting to cook. "Momma made it sound terrible..."

"Some wizards don't like snake-talkers... they're called Parselmouths," Terry explained. James made an _ooo_ sound. "And what the language is Parseltongue... and it usually only can work if you know how to use it."

James gleamed in admiration of what his brother knew. "Could _I_ learn Parthel... Parsel... mouth, too?"

" _Parsel-tongue_ ," Terry corrected. "And maybe... only a few words. I don't think Momma would want anyone to know that I have the ability to speak Parseltongue."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you when you're my age, okay?" Terry said, ruffling his brother's hair, with a smile on his face.

James frowned. "That's not fair. I'll _never_ be your age... you'll always be two years _older_ than me!"

* * *

I was originally going to add Charlus and Dorean Potter as the parents of _these_ Potters, who were thought to be James' parents. Reading up on Pottermore, I found that Dorean is actually _nee_ Black, and would have been considered a blood traitor if she married into the Potter family.

Another thing... I'm trying to keep this as close as I can (in terms of the background) to what J.K Rowling had established in the books and on Pottermore. So here, the Potters are considered blood traitors and this is why they are not part of the Twenty-Eight (the remaining pure-blood wizards up until the late 1920's). This _doesn't_ include Charlus Potter, who is not closely related enough to Fleamont Potter to be considered a blood traitor... perhaps by several centuries, I assume.

*Update: I am making Charlus and Fleamont brothers in this... the name that I used in place of Charlus was Arthur Weasley's father, Septimus. I apologize for the confusion; I just so happen to change my mind lol (however, Dorean will still be a Black, just not related to Euphemia directly).

 _Updated: June 7, 2016_


	3. Potters and Blood Purities

Again, I am so happy with the response I've been getting!

With the past few days with getting... (*checks updates)...26 favourites and 57 follows for only two chapters? Holy sh*t, guys!

Okay... now that I've gotten the excitement taking out of me... I've read your reviews (thanks again), and went back to see where it states in the books that Charlus and Dorea are Harry's grandparents... I couldn't find it (it's probably there...), but for argument's sake, I'll make **Euphemia a born Black** so that Harry inherits the Black money as well (however, I'm still not sure where exactly I'm going with this... but hopefully James and Lily do not share the same fate as in the canon universe...). Also, I will make Charlus and Dorea James' uncle and aunt here.

And just to answer the one guest review...

 **Guest:** Oh, don't worry... I found that my interpretation on the Lions _was_ indeed a little harsh... maybe he'll stay in Gryffindor.. we'll see ;)

Hopefully, this clears up some confusion/stuff that I did not completely look up on. Again, if you have any questions/insights, please feel free to leave me a review or send me a PM :).

* * *

 _December 25, 1967_

 _Potter Mansion_

Jim excitedly got up that morning without much of a second thought.

He had briefly glanced over at his pocket watch in the early morning, with only the sunrise to give him the light to see. Glancing at the time, he immediately bolted out of his bed and ran across the hallway. He sneaked passed the family cat, Gobbers, who was sleeping at the end post of his brother's bed. The cat merely yawned as James got up on the high bed and started to shake his brother.

"Terr, wake up!" he whispered. "It's Christmas!"

The nine-year-old sighed in his sleep. "It... it's barely six o'clock, Jim... go back to sleep..."

"I can't sleep," insisted James. "I sneaked last night and saw something that looked like _brooms._ Two brooms, Terry!" James could barely contain his excitement, holding in his squeal. "Come on, Terry! Don't you wanna fly on a _broom?"_

A snore escaped Terry's lips.

"Fine," James said, sounding defeated. "It's probably the Nimbus 76, anyway... or the Sweepers 94... nothing too interesting..." He slowly climbed down off his bed, and tried to tiptoe away. "Oh... if it was a Flying Zipper 1000... maybe not..." He giggled quietly as he heard his brother turn in his bed. "Maybe that really cool one, with the zig-lzag design and sleek bushels... what was it called?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

"The Blasting Griff?" he heard a muttered sound coming from Terry's head under the pillow.

"Right, the most expensive broom for anyone attending school in the world, right?" James asked, walking back to the bed. "Sleek workmanship... steady direction at your tiniest touch?" he crawled to Terry, and lifted the pillow off his face.

Terry rubbed his eyes, and James could have sworn that he saw a small smile creep on his brother's face. "Firepower of a Hippogriff... twice the speed of the Flying Zipper 1000..."

Before James noticed, Terry had started to tickle him.

"Ah! Terry, stop it!"

 _"Make_ me, Jim!" Terry whispered. "Or you'll wake Mother and Father!"

"Then _stop!"_ the younger Potter tried to whisper, but his fits of giggles were growing with each tickle at his side. He _knew_ he had to keep quiet, else their parents would wake up and remain grumpy for the rest of the day. James understood, although not as much as his brother did, that their parents were growing old and Terry had been considered a miracle after years of trying to... what was the word Terry use... _conceive_. Then James was also considered a miracle, after being able to have a _second_ son.

"Seriously, Terr!" James insisted.

With one final giggle, Terry released him from the tickles. " _Now_ we're even, Jim."

James smiled.

...

"Good to see you, big brother!" the sound of Charlus Potter's voice echoed throughout the house.

James and Terrell sat on the staircase that faced the front entrance, as they waited for their Uncle Charlie to come inside. The younger man, who was ten years their father's junior, was not balding as much as their father, so the distinctive, messy jet-black hair was noticeable. Just as he came inside to hug Father, he was followed by their Aunt Dory, whose posture was as it always was: _proper_ and _upright_ (being from the noble House of Black would do this...)

Following between them were a boy and girl with the same jet-black hair, although the girl was taller than the boy. James grinned. Their cousins, Elladora and Cynus (Ellie and Si to James and Terry). Elladora was older than Terrell by three years and had already joined Hogwarts, while Cynus was four years younger, a year older than James. James and Terrell loved having their cousins over, even if it was limited to a few times a year.

...

 _"It's too bad we can't see Ellie and Si a lot, right, Terr?" James had asked, when they were seven and five respectively._

 _"It could be worse; they could be here all the time and be terrible cousins," Terry responded, a hint of sadness and anger in his tone. James didn't respond as he did not know how or why he would think of something so unfair and cruel._

 _..._

"It's great to see you again, Dory," Mother said, walking over to her distant cousin with a grin and a hug.

"Likewise, Mia. And where are those strapping young boys of yours?" Aunt Dory asked, looking about. "Are they hellions as their father and uncle?"

Uncle Charlie and Father chuckled warmly, as Ellie and Si smiled.

"Guilty as charged, my dear," Uncle Charlie agreed.

"Boys!" Mother shouted. "Come and say hello to your aunt and uncle and cousins."

James and Terry descended down the stairs to greet their family. Aunt Dory hugged them rather tightly, feeling her pointy necklace that came from the Black family heirloom poked into their chests, while Uncle Charlie gave them five Galleons each.

"Now, about that game against the Bulgarians, eh?" he asked, patting his brother's chest.

"Charlus!" Aunt Dory shouted. "We are _not_ spending the evening listening to the results while we are having dinner with _your_ brother!"

"Come on, Dory," Uncle Charlie said in almost a groan. "It's just for a few moments on the radio... we won't be too long, honest." James and Terry tried to hold back laughter at the banter between their aunt and uncle. _This_ was their favourite part about Christmas, when the Potters started arguing with each other.

"Well, dinner's nearly ready. I've had Gomney preparing it this morning," Mother said.

"I can help with the cutlery, if you'd like, Mia," Aunt Dory offered. She looked down at Ellie and Si. "Children, why don't you go play upstairs?"

"Yea, you can see the new brooms Jim and I got," Terry offered.

Ellie grinned. "Sure!"

...

The brothers showed their cousins the new things they had recieved for Christmas.

For James, he had gotten the new Blasting Griff, and even flew it a bit in his massive bedroom. Si was so impressed that he wanted to try at it as well, and nearly crashed into the sleeping Gobbers (and received a well-deserve hiss from the old cat). He also showed them his British Quidditch Team's jersey that he gotten signed by the team's chaser ("I'm going to be Gryffindor's chaser when I'm at school," he bragged).

Then Terry showed off his wizard's chess set, that radiated with pearls and diamond on each of the pieces. James knew that Terry loved chess, although he was rubbish at winning; so far, James had won every game. Terry also showed off his many candies that he had gotten, and shared them with the other three Potters.

James giggled. "How's Hogwarts so far, Ellie?" he asked, biting into a Cauldron Cake. Ellie was in her second year at Hogwarts and, just as the Potters had before her, had been sorted into Gryffindor. From what James had heard, Aunt Dory was rather upset that she hadn't been in Slytherin as _she_ was, back when she was at Hogwarts. According to her, all of the Blacks had been in Slytherin.

"I'm loving my classes, though! They're fun, although I've been having a lot of homework." She frowned, but she may have bitten into a vomit flavoured Berry Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. "Cousin Cissy's a bit of a bloke, though... Dromeda's nice and all, and don't get me _started_ on Bellatrix.. she may be the Prefect of our house, but she's wacked..." she sighed, wiping her hair out of her face. "I can't believe I'm related to these Blacks sometimes..."

Si nodded with a frown. "Uncle Cygnus was insane to have gotten Aunt Druella pregnant at thirteen-"

"Really?" Terry asked, fascinated. James raised an eyebrow, as though this was _new_ information. "So _that_ 's why there's a huge gap between the families..." he pondered at the information. "I wonder why both our parents could not have children until they were much older, unlike Cygnus?"

"It could be that we're so pure that it's hard to breed," Si joked, taking a licorice wand. "You see it with dogs; when they breed too closely together, they start to reproduce later on and eventually can't breed. It's going to snuff out the Blacks sooner or later."

James' eyes widened. "You mean that there won't be _Blacks_ anymore? But they're the purest family in the world!"

"It doesn't _do_ anything in the wizarding world," Ellie said, going down to barely a whisper. "I know a Muggle-born at school, whom Mother would disown me if she caught me speaking to him, and he's the smartest wizard I know! And he's only twelve!"

"It makes sense," Terry agreed, taking one of his Chocolate Frogs ("Aww, you got Bathilda Bagshot? Can I trade her for your Merlin?" Si asked). "Our blood purity can only take us so far... does our blood make us stronger? Are the Blacks known for producing powerful wizards? And there _must_ be some Muggles in the Black family... else the family would have died out centuries ago..."

Si laughed. "If Mother heard the both of you speak now, she'd disown _both_ of you... even _you_ , Terry." She shuttered. "One of the Blacks got disowned for helping Muggles."

James could only listen to his cousins and brother bicker for so long before he decided that this was boring. He had taken the opinion of pure-blood and whatnot at an early age, and had decided that it was complete nonsense. However, his parents told him to not voice his opinion out so loud, especially around his Aunt Dory, who believed in all that.

"Tell me, is your mother happy with your father?" Terry asked, aruptedly.

Both Ellie and Si looked at one another. For a long time, James was certain that they wouldn't have the courage or the words to answer, which started to worry James. _Is he implying that_ our _parents aren't happy? I've always seen them love each other deeply._

"I always figured that it was arranged," Si said.

"Mother told me that Grandfather Arcturus and Grandmother Lysandara wanted her to pick someone who she thought was a good friend," Ellie explained. "Since Father is older than Mother by five years, she visited him after she joined the Ministry at eighteen, and asked if he was seeing anyone. When he said no, she promptly asked him out."

"Whoa..." James said in awe. "She was _always_ so bold?"

"Jim," Terry warned.

"No, it's fine," Elle insisted. "So Father and Mother went out for at least a year before they decided to marry. They tried having children, but it was a long time before they did..."

"I will say... it must be difficult to find someone who is pure-blood to marry at this day and age," Terry said. "The line purebloods is streched so thin that either one of us could end up marrying a cousin."

"Well, _I_ don't care who I marry _,_ " James said, rather boldly. However, it was quiet, as to not be heard by his relatives downstairs. "If I end up marrying a half-blood, or even a Muggle-born who would care? I'm not a Black, so I can't be disowned."

Ellie and Si both giggled. However, Terry patted his brother's shoulder.

"I'm willing to bet on that, little brother."

...

After supper had ended, and the Potters had left, James crawled into his bed.

For a long time, he thought about the implications of his birth, and the realization of what it meant to be a pure-blood. Was it true that he had this destiny that he was to marry another pure-blood, or else be disowned by the family? He thought to what his parents would think if he ever brought home a half-blood, or even a _Muggleborn,_ girlfriend. Would his parents be just how the other Blacks were, willing to shun those who tainted the blood in any way?

He really hoped not.

He could only stare at the ceiling, where an old mobile of his hung with different Quidditch players on broomsticks. Occasionally, they would move and pass the Quaffle around, but it was rather old, as it used to play an entire game. He wasn't sure if he could live up to the point of being disowned by his own parents... there wasn't any chance that he could inherit anything, anyway, mostly since he saw Terry being the one who would in order to keep their parents happy.

"You alright, James?"

James shot up from his bed, and looked across to his open door. Terry stood there, a lamp hanging from his hands, and sleep in his eyes. James knew that Terry was serious; he only called him _James_ when he wanted to talk serious.

"No..." James admitted.

Terry came over and set the lamp on the bed drawer, and sitting on the bed beside James. "You want to talk about it?" he asked, sincerely.

"Terr, will I be disowned from the family?" he asked.

"What?" Terry said, in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"

"From what Ellie and Si said about the family... Mother's a Black by birth, will she disown me for favoring Muggleborns?" he asked.

Terry drew James into a brotherly hug, and James found it rather warm and heartfelt. It was something he _definitely_ needed, especially after the talk the four cousins had with each other.

"Don't you worry about what Mom and Dad think," Terry insisted. "If they have any reason to disown you, they're going to have to answer to me first." James nearly broke into a laugh, but Terry didn't. "It would affect me, too, you know. I'm the Heir Apparent, and I wouldn't be able to address you as my _brother_ , due to what our parents decide. Besides, how do you know you'll end up marrying a Muggleborn?"

James shrugged. "Maybe because marrying a cousin would be weird?"

This time, Terry _did_ laugh. "Good point. And judging by what Ellie said about the Blacks, I wouldn't want to be married to them, either."

"Terry..." James said. "Will you promise that we'll always be brothers, even if we get older?"

Terry raised an eyebrow. "Of course we would, Jim. Why wouldn't we?"

"I mean, when we get to school and don't see each other as much as we do now," James explained. The reality that he only had less than a year and eight months left with Terry to do whatever they could as brothers together hit him, and he was scared. "I could tell that even Si and Ellie were quite distant with each other..."

Terry made James face him. "James Henry Potter, I promise, with all my being, that I will _never_ abandon you. I will always be there, when you need me. And I will make sure that you are protected as long as I am around." He ruffled his brother's hair. "And can you make me a promise, James?"

James nodded.

"Promise me that you'll be the best person you can be, and display the same warmth you do with me as well as everyone else."

"I promise," he said, and hugged Terry again. He and Terry soon slept like this, older brother holding the younger in a protective sleep, with only the moonlight and the old cat to witness the sight for hours. "I love you, Terry," he said, before slipping into sleep.

"I love you, too, Jim."

It was for a long time, well into his adult years, that James remembered their words of promise to each other.

* * *

So, how was that? :D

The reason I had such an emphasis on what the Blacks consider as pureblood and whatnot is to show that, at an early start, James had a view of what he wanted. Whether this view was his own doing or pushed a bit with his influence from Terry, I haven't decided yet. But we can see that James' view on being disowned was high, and his talk with Terry made him feel better about his decision.

Now, you can see that I've made Dorea (I just noticed that I've been spelling her name wrong, I'll go back to fix that) Terry and James paternal aunt by marriage. I wasn't liking how I was going with the Weasleys as Fleamont Potter's friends, so I made Charlus Potter his younger brother. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion. Hopefully this clears it up.

Again, if there is anything inconsistent or not right (with the exception with what I established before this chapter), please feel free to call me out on it lol. I need to be told, so I can become a better writer.

Thanks again, and I'll see you soon :)

 _Updated: June 7, 2016_


	4. Of Letters and Christmas Breaks

Okay... you guys can hate on me because I haven't updated in over a week. Well, it's been hectic with going forty hours at work, having graduation (finally! XD) and getting accepted for a new job :D yea, my life's been crazy this past week XD.

 **HPotterFanatic** Thank you! And yea, not to spoil, but Terry _will_ be at Hogwarts in this chapter XD

 **mwinter1:** Wait no further, my friend ;)

 **snowy1219:** Aww, thanks! And I agree: some of the best authors get swooped and buried under constant flowing of new fics each day. Well, thank you :) James _is_ cute in the first three chapters purposely lol. About Harry's skills... i willl address this in the future.

 **harryislife:** yes, thank you. I think you may be one of the only people who agree with me. So far, i haven't got any negative comments about it, so we'll see lol.

 **MOOJJO:** Glad to hear XD

On with this wackyness lol.

* * *

 _September 8, 1969_

 _Potter Mansion_

James waited patiently for the owl to come back home to the Potter Mansion. It had been deadly boring since Terry left for Hogwarts merely a week ago, and James had waiting every day since for his brother to reply to his letters that he had been sending out to him.

However, he had only gotten one letter, and that was on the second day of school.

The younger Potter sighed, as he left the window still in the living room, a letter in his hand. The letter was crinkled up now, from the many times that James had been reading up on it. He didn't tell Mother or Father, but he took one of their lamps in the middle of the night and even stayed awake up until three o'clock the next morning to reread Terry's letter, with Gobbers slept, snoring beside him. _Why won't he answer me? Is he ashamed or something?_ James couldn't help but wonder well into the night of each growing day.

It made him feel worse as the week went by.

His parents thought that he would be jealous that his brother got to go on the train and eat candy to his heart's content, so they bought him each one that had been on _their_ trip on the Hogwarts Express (with the exception of pumpkin pastries since Father was deadly allergic to them).

For old time's sake, he took out the crumbled out letter, and began to read it:

 _Jim,_

 _I have received your many letters as of yet, and I am sorry for not replying as quickly as we both intended... you see, there is much homework here that must be completed at a timely manner, and we aren't given enough time to send letters away, yet._

 _So far, I've made some friends... you know the strange-looking blonde boy that was walking around at the train station? He's Frank Longbottom, and we've become rather close in the little hours. I'd say that he and and I are becoming rather acquainted._

 _You must have received the letter saying that I got into Gryfindor. It's interesting how we get, er, "sorted" in. I can't tell you since it's against tradition, but knowing our family, you'll just as likely get into Gryfindor as well._

 _Classes are great. So far, my favourite class has to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, although Potions isn't too bad (if you ask me, Professor Slughorn's been asking me about our Potter family a little_ too _much...). Transfiguration's taught by Professor McGonagall, who is rather strict... but I've managed to make some friends within Gryffindor, not memorable ones; they seem to be intimidated by some of the spells I'd practice during the summer._

 _Also, I have afternoon tea on Tuesdays with Hagrid; he's the gamekeeper, and very tall. Some people are scared of him, but he's actually really nice. Maybe when you come here, we can have tea with him (however, be sure to nicely say no to the crumpets... they're rather hard). Keeps asking about you... he says you sound like a good, honest kid (of course, I told him that you are)._

 _I hope you're doing well... I know it must be boring at the Mansion with only Gomney keeping you company (other than Mother and Father teaching you)._

 _I will talk to you soon when I have the chance._

 _Love always,_

 _Terrell Potter_

James always giggled at the end of the letter. Why Terry always insisted that he used proper language with the society of wizards, he could not understand. Yes, Terry had always told him that " _we are of the House of Potter, and we must be dignified gentlemen"_ , but it didn't mean that they had to be _serious_ all the time.

The younger Potter stood up and walked out of his bedroom to descend down the large staircase that had stood there as many years that the Potters could trace back their family name (well, with the exception of _Ignotus Peverell_ , whose grave now rested in Godric's Hollow.. not too far from here). It may have been an old house, but he and Terry had searched every nook and cranny that may have an indication that there was _something_ interesting about this old place.

"James, dear, can you come down to the living room?"

"Coming, Mother," James called out, using the "proper" address to his Momma (yes, he still referred to his mother as _Momma_ ). With a little leap in his step going down the staircase, he grinned as he left the case and walked in the living room.

As per usual, his father was reading the _Daily Prophet_ , most likely checking the statistics of the Quidditch teams, and his mother was reading up on _Potions Throughout the Sixteenth Century_. James wasn't sure why they wanted him to come downstairs when they were so busy indulging in their readings (although he couldn't understand why his mother was reading Father's old potion book he used in developing _Sleakeasy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment_ ).

"Am I in trouble?" James could not help but ask.

Father chuckled. "Trouble? Who said anything about _trouble_?"

"Son, we were wondering if you wanted to go out today," Mother said. "We know you've been sadden about Terrell's leaving, but you know that you'll be able to go in two years, right?"

James frowned. It was bad enough that he was away from his beloved brother, but did his parents have to bring it up all the time? He recalled the moment that they came back home a week ago and his parents immediately asked he wanted to start some of the readings in the books so he could get a "head start" on his classes. James, however, ran to his bedroom and waited by the window for Persephone (Terry's pet owl that he had gotten for both his birthday and the date that he got his books, which so happened to be the day that he also received his Hogwarts letter).

"I understand," James said, slowly. "But why should I have to be patient about it?"

In all fairness, he _wasn't_ trying to sound impatient... but his thoughts went to the letter his brother sent him. The _only_ letter his brother had sent him recently.

Just as Mother was about to respond, a dark great horned owl came swooping in from the open window. James held his breath and ran over to the owl, who perched herself on the couch across from the radio. With a steady hand, James handed her a crumbled up cracker from his pockets, and the owl nibbled on his hand. Tied to her leg was a letter rolled up, including a package addressed to James.

"Hey, Persephone," James said, happily. The owl rubbed her head against James' hand, so to be pet by him. James wasn't sure why Terry had decided to call his owl Persephone, although James was smart enough to know that it was after the goddess who was captured and made wife to Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Terry had merely made a comment that he may have named his owl "Hades" if the owl had been a boy.

...

 _"How about this one?" James asked, pointing to a white snowy owl._

 _For a long time, Terry stared at the owl, James didn't say anything, but he could have sworn that he saw a look of sadness in his eyes. It was, probably, just a trick of his eyes, but Terry looked as though he loved the owl, and the owl reminded him of a bad dream._

 _"A beautiful owl," Terry noted. He walked over to the darker horned owl that would soon be named Persephone. "But I think black's the color for me now…."_

 _..._

James shook his head at the memory, and divulged back to Persephone. He took the package and opened it up with both ease and excitement. Inside was candy from Hogwarts. He smiled at the sight of not only Berty Botts and Caudron Cakes, but also sweets made inside the school.

"Mother, am I allowed to eat this?" he asked, kindly.

"Not in the living room, James Henry," Mother warned him.

"Oh, come on, Mia," Father said, trying to coax her. "He hasn't gotten anything from Terry all week... er, besides, I'd like to hear what Terrell wrote in his letter..." he put down his paper, and faced his youngest son. "What's he got to say, son?"

James took out the letter, and read:

 _Jim,_

 _I love seeing Persephone coming in everyday to receive your daily letters. Have you been reading up for your first year? Mother says you are catching on rather quickly; perhaps even quicker than I did..._

 _Tea with Hagrid was fun. He has this boarhound named Gruff, but he isn't too rough. In fact, he's kind of sloppy._

 _Flying lessons was cool; I tried not to show off in front of the rest of the students... but it happened... and even Ronda Witherson (the coach of the Gryfindor Quidditch team) asked if I could join the team. Although Professor McGonagall agrees with Ronda, she_ did _tell me that I had some raw talent. I told her that I wanted to join next year. Even the Slytherine Captain, Steve Laughalot, thought I would be good on the Quidditch team._

 _I'll send you a letter as soon as I can._

 _Love always,_

 _Terry_

James smiled at the end of the letter. _He called himself Terry this time..._

 _Maybe it won't be so bad, after all... to wait for him..._

* * *

 _December 1969_

 _King's Cross Station_

"Terry!" James called out.

Students walked off the Hogwarts Express steadily, some wearing their uniforms, while others wore jumpers and comfy clothes alike. All the students were happy to see their parents and family, jumping off and greeting them happily. James could hear the students talk about their classes and their new friends as they disappeared through Platform 9 3/4, vanishing through the wall.

James' eyes went to the boy whose hair and stature matched his: a thin, lankly boy with jet-black hair that was incredibly untidy. Although he wore Muggle clothing, he still had a scarf that was drenched in the colours of his House... striped gold and red. Beside him walked a blonde boy not much bigger than him, and James even heard his brother address the boy as "Frank".

He didn't stop running to Terry, even when he was talking to the Frank boy, another tall boy, including a girl with dark hair. James' arms went around Terry in an instant; he felt Terry hug him in response. Later in his life… James saw this as a fear of the three people that would become close friends to Terry, to whom he would soon show admiration for.

"Oi, Potter, what's that caught on you?" one boy asked, laughing. James noted the dark auburn in his hair and the paleness in his face.

"Don't be so rude, Avery!" the girl said, exasperated. "James noted that her accent was... er.. _not_ from Britain at all. "The boy's _obviously_ his younger brother or close relative."

For some reason, the nine-year-old found himself staring at the state of this girl. Her dark blonde hair, pulled in two pigtails, swished around as she spoke. James also, although not to be mean, noticed that her school robes were torn in some places. _How come they're so torn? Can't she afford some nicer ones?_ However, he didn't speak his mind.

"This is my younger brother: Jim," Terry said. James, who was worried that he had embarrassed Terry in front of his friends, sounded rather calm. In fact, James was sure that Terry was _introducing_ him to his friends. "James, this is Frank Longbottom, Avery McAlistar, and Holly Drummond."

James immediately let go of Terry, and extended his hands to Terry's friends. Although he didn't recognize their names, he _did_ find it easy to tell who was… well, _who._ "Hello," he said, rather nicely. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, James," Holly said, sweetly. "You look so much like your brother, I could have sworn you were his twin!"

"Well..." Avery nodded to the four of them, standing rather awkwardly. "I think I see my parents over there..." he gestured to the back of them, where two people were standing. "See you guys after break."

Frank gave Terry a handshake. "Don't forget to write during break; my parents would love it if you could join us over the holidays."

"I'll send you Persephone either way," Terry agreed, as Frank nodded happily and also went to join his parents. Now, only himself, Terry, and Holly were present. James almost frowned; why wasn't this girl leaving with her parents like the rest of them (he wasn't _trying_ to be rude, but he had been waiting for _four months_ to see his brother). "You're sure you don't want to stay with us, Holly? Our parents wouldn't mind..."

Holly shook her head, her pigtails swishing a little. "No, I'm sure that Mr. and Mrs. Gray will be here - they indicated it in the last letter I sent them." James didn't say, but he _did_ find it curious that Holly would a) not think that her parents would come pick her up, and b) call her supposed caretakers by a last name that didn't match her own. "However, they haven't been to King's Cross Station since dropping me off - but I'm super excited to tell them about this year!"

"Didn't you tell us that they got lost that day?" Terry asked, sounding both concerned and humored at the same time.

"Well, I can't blame them, they _are_ Muggles," Holly said, indifferently (and not appearing to be offended by Terry's choice of words). "And, considering that I've been with them for almost a year - well, _technically_ eight months - I've grown more fond of them compared to the Grieves." Something caught her eyes, and she made a small gesture of a wave to two weirdly dressed people (to James, at least), standing rather scared by the barracks. "Oh, there they are now! I guess someone helped them through!"

Terry nodded, in understanding. "Remember to write to us, okay?" he asked.

Holly grinned. "Of course, Terry. _Someone_ has to help you with Potions, right?" she giggled. "Nice meeting you, James," she added, passing James.

"Bye," James said, meekly, as Holly walked to the terrified people, and the three disappearance out of sight.

Mother and Father walked over to the boys, and Terry had his trolly ready.

"You have to tell us all about it, son," Father said. "Your brother... er, has been waiting to hear from you all term!"

James pouted. "Oh, come on, Dad!"

"It's alright," Terry said, with a level head. "I'll get to tell you all about it when we get home."

The two brothers followed Mother and Father through King's Cross, but James made sure that he was a little behind them so that he was out of their earshot:

"Terry... that girl you were talking to... Holly, right? Is she a..." he squinted his eyes, trying to find the word Mother had used in the past, "a... Muggle-born?"

Terry gave one of his famous shrugs. "I can't tell you, Jim. All she's ever told me is that she grew up with foster parents, being moved from place to place. She could be a pure-blood for all I know..."

"But why did she call those people... the Grieves... not good?" James couldn't help but asked.

Terry made sure to keep his voice down, nearly to a whisper. "She confided in me with some rather horrible stuff she had to grow up with. Some things that I wish I had a Memory Charm so I don't have to remember..." He sighed. "People have been calling her names... like Holy Dumb Blonde, only because she started off in an orphanage, and wears second hand robes... when she's actually rather smart." He shook his head. "Some people aren't as privileged as us, Jim."

James nearly refused to carry on with the conversation, as he were lost in thought. He was well aware that some people didn't have the luxuries that he and Terry had grown up with... but Terry never showed any sign of being rude or stuck-up just because of his heritage. And to call someone a cruel name because she was dressed in-

-worn-out robes.

He immediately thought back to what his first impression of Holly was, before he heard about her background. She _had_ seemed nice, but James was used to wearing nice clothing and never had to worry about moving to a new family. But to not know whether your parents were wizards or if you were a Muggle-born witch... it must have been hard.

James, close to his brother's footsteps as the Potters left King's Cross Station, decided to make a vow:

 _I'm going to try_ really _hard to not judge people._

* * *

So... Persephone... where the Hell did I pull that from? XD (get it? Because Hades dragged her to Hell... no?)

Actually, there's a really good reason why I gave Terry an owl (a black one, mind you) named Persephone. Hades is associated with death, and it's fitting since Harry is the Master of Death here. I could have used any name, but I felt Persephone made sense.

I've introduced some characters here, especially one named Holly Drummond. I primarily made her since I always saw Harry (in any timeline) having a Muggle-born/raised friend, because of his hardships with the Dursleys. As you can tell, I wanted to introduce her as this girl who comes to mind as a more confident Severus Snape (whom we all know James was notorious for calling _Snevilius_ ), and was one of the reasons why I decided to make Harry the older brother of James. She reminds me a lot of Luna Lovegood.

And I've seen some fanfics of MoD!Harry where he doesn't have any friends... so Avery and Holly were born. Avery is literally a name I came up with (since I could not find any other students that would have went to school first year as Terry that were interesting enough), but I hope to flush him out as a character. He kind of gives me a half-blood vibe at the moment, but I may change his status at any time.

Yes, I have Frank Longbottom here... but there's a reason. I don't want to say yet because I may or may not play out with it. However, whatever Harry does here in this "universe" will have drastic changes in the timeline that we all know.

Okay, that's it for now, because I have to work in the morning... and I'm tired lol. So please be kind with the spelling mistakes, I will correct them.

 _Updated: June 17, 2016_


	5. The Friends and the Sorting

Hey, so here is chapter 5. Again, sorry about the slow update. I recently got a new job and I'm following procedure to get in (so updating my medical records and whatnot XD).

I may jump between James and Terry's POVs from here on out, but there will be some things on Terry's first year for the next few chapters.

As always, thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting :) (although I can't figure out why the follows are double the faves...) LOL, I'm actually very happy with the response I've been getting, so thank you all :)

 **AlwaysHufflepuff:** Ah, yes! I _did_ spell those wrong lol. I've fixed them up now. Thanks :)

 **snowy1219:** Haha, yea. I really liked the name and it obviously has meaning for the Master of Death ;). The pace is slow, yes. I tend to do back story sometimes, and I feel that this would be the right approach in this setting. XD, yea, I'm slow with updates (life keeps getting in the way lol). Don't be too sad with the snowy owl... perhaps they'll come back up again soon ;)

 **paulaa90:** Yea, I don't update too quickly for it to be on the first page for very long. Me too, the Mauraders will _definitely_ be in this. We'll have to see, I' haven't planned that far ahead. Same thing, but we'll have to see where it goes.

 **amata0221:** Aww, thank you!

 **MBrock94:** Oh, thank you for pointing this out. I have changed the two chapters so that it makes more sense.

 **Hermione1998:** Thank you :), here's the update :)

 **harryislife:** Yes, and I think he was born before James (then again, I only looked up on a HP wiki lol). Also, I thought that Terry would have made it so that he would stay friends with him. Perhaps... it is plausible. Thanks :)

 **Mashrose:** Thank you! Here it is!

 **HPotterFanatic:** Yes, me too! :)

 **mwinter1:** wait no further ;)

 **KassieJean:** I'm not intending it to be like _Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is,_ but I'll keep it in mind. It shouldn't be too dramatic from here on out, but definitely no sad ending. Thank you :)

* * *

 _September 1, 1969_

 _Hogwarts Express_

Terry waved as the train pulled away.

If Harry... _Terry_... was completely honest, he was a _little_ worried about attending Hogwarts again. In this timeline, he wasn't sure if he would be able to make the same outcome, so that _this_ Harry could have a better life. Hopefully, he could _somehow_ get to the Horocruxes... which _did_ cross his mind... way before Voldemort could rise to power.

 _But what does Death have in store for this universe?_ he wondered, as he tried to find an empty compartment. He thought back to the Horocruxes again, thinking how at least one of them was at Hogwarts at this very moment. Unlike his first life, he did not have the Cloak of Invisibility (which he found out that only gets passed down from son to son _at_ the point of death... or at least would not inherit it for a while), so sneaking around the castle this year would be nearly impossible.

However, as it was in his first year, there was only one compartment that was empty, which gave him time to think.

He brought Persephone to the one seat, and prepared to sit down. It was _so_ similar to the way he remembered in his first life. The fading colours of the seats... the squished compartment space... the window that was soon turning into the open country scenery that he spend many days within seven years looking out of. His hand moved to the window so he could open it. Taking a long sniff, he took in the fresh air of the countryside and memories of his time at Hogwarts returned, and recalls of Voldemort and Horocruxes subsided.

 _Now I can spend it with my brother once he gets to school..._

Terry truly loved his brother. It was hard to believe that James would turn out to be an arrogant bully that would send Snape down a terrible path and, perhaps, cause Voldemort to have him and Lily killed. Terry sighed, trying not to think about it. _Hopefully, my influence on him and Snape will turn that path away... for all of us._

"Excuse me... is someone sitting here?"

Terry looked up from the window, realizing that he had been lost in deep thought. There was a boy at the compartment door, with blonde hair and curious eyes. Beside him was a girl that did not look recognizable.

"Come in," Terry said, gesturing to the empty seats, with a kind smile.

Both children came inside and sat down across from Persephone. Terry instantly realized that both were from different families: the boy was wearing wizard robes, while the girl had been in Muggle dressings of the late 1960's. Terry _knew_ that he recognized the boy from somewhere, but he couldn't place his finger on it. As for the girl... he didn't know her at all.

"Is that a horned owl?" the girl asked, curiously. Terry instantly noticed that her accent wasn't very strong to be from either Scotland or Britain.

Terry nodded. "Her name is Persephone."

"Like the wife of Hades from Greek Mythology?" she asked. "An interesting choice for a name - if you ask me - does it mean that you kidnapped her, or something rather similar?"

Terry chuckled. "No, I just really like the name." However, Terry _had_ to admit that this girl was rather... inquisitive.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"The school I used to go to taught us all about Greek mythology," the girl reasoned. She saw the bewilderment of the two boys. "Well, I lived in Canada for the first ten years of my life - but my birth parents were born here, and then I got a letter from Hogwarts." She grinned, which stopped her from her rambling. "Then I found out that they had a school down here - but since I was born in Britain, I got to come here."

Terry grinned. In all his lifetimes, not including the one that he married a Native witch, he had never came in contact from someone in North America. _Or someone as talkative as her..._ "How is it over there?" he asked. "Is it different from here?"

"A little," the girl agreed. "But they do ride on the opposite of the road, which _that_ took some time to get used to. Mr. and Mrs. Gray were unsure about where Platform 9 3/4, but they said that their past foster child went to Hogwarts as well, so they weren't _totally_ clueless about it. They were happier to be able to come here, anyway."

The boy finally spoke up again. "I'm sorry... are your parents-"

"Dead?" the girl asked immediately. She shook her head. "I can't say. All I know is that they were born here, and that I would have been sent here regardless- else I would have gotten to Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ilvermony?" Terry asked. This school didn't sound familiar to him, although he had only heard about Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. However, he _did_ recall how Ron's brother Bill had a pen pal from Brazil, and had wanted to do an exchange program.

"The magic school in North America -it turns out it's rather close to how Hogwarts is set up, like with Hogwarts' four Houses," the girl explained. "I read about it in Diagon Ally- can't remember what the book's called-" She suddenly held her hand out to Terry. "I'm Holly Drummond."

"Terrell Potter," Terry introduced, shaking her hand. He suppressed the notion that he did not recognize her name at all from his first lifetime.

"Who are you?" Holly asked, bringing her hand to the blonde boy.

"Frank Longbottom," he said, meekly, as he shook her hand. The light bulb in Terry's brain suddenly turned on. _This_ was Neville Longbottom's father, who (hopefully not) in a few years' time, would fall to the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange's Cruico curse and left so mangled that he wouldn't be able to function mentally for a _very_ long time.

 _I'll make sure to do something about that,_ he thought.

"So... did you grow up in a Muggle house?" Frank asked.

"Muggle? Oh, right... non-magical people. You know, they call them Non-Majs in North America - anyway, yes. I lived with a couple of them in Ontario- that's a province in Canada - but I kept getting moved around a lot due to my "abnormalities", like making things disappear, growing hair, animals terrorizing the other children, talking to pets- then it turns out that it was actually my "accidental magic" that was making things happen." She looked at the two boys. "How did you two find out?"

Terry held back one of his infamous shrugs. "I was born in a pure-blood family, the Potters." He felt kind of bad, but he didn't want to tell about his _first_ sign of accidental magic, which was from his first lifetime. "So it was probable that I became a wizard... however, Squibs _are_ rare, and I could have been born as such."

"Squibs?" Holly asked.

"They're born from a wizard family, but don't have magic," Frank explained. "It _is_ quite rare, more rare than Muggle-born wizards and witches. Although... I'm pretty sure that I have a cousin that's a Squib..."

"So you're from a pure-blood family?" Holly asked.

"Yes... although it doesn't say anything about how good of a wizard or witch you are," Frank said. "My mother said that she failed her Charms exam in her fifth year and she's purer than perhaps the Malfoys."

Terry's mouth nearly cringed at the thought of Malfoy. Well, _Draco,_ to be more precise. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, would be in school at this time already, and Terry was lucky that he hadn't met _him_ yet. If Lucius was anything like his future son... _will_ be, then he was in for a lot of trouble. _Let's hope that I can prolong this meeting as much as possible._

"What's the matter, Terrell?" Holly asked.

"Oh-er, it's just that I've heard some things about the Malfoy family is all," Terry said truthfully. He grinned. "Also, you can call me Terry; that's what my brother calls me."

"Oh, you have a brother?" Frank asked, interested. "I don't have any siblings, sadly."

"James is his name," Terry said, feeling rather proud. "He's two years younger than me, and he's really smart."

Holly smiled. "That's really nice... I've had foster siblings, but only a couple I really liked... Bernadette I still talk to sometimes through letters, but it's hard because she's now attending Ilvermony. What are the odds?" she giggled. She looked back at Frank. "So what's wrong with the Malfoys?"

"Nothing, really, it's just that they're power-hungry... that's what Mum says," Frank explained. "That, and the Blacks have been trying to marry for years - the Blacks are one of the most purest families in turns of magic... they're related to _everyone_!"

Holly laughed. "That's ridiculous! How can _all_ the pure-blood families be related, shouldn't they have died out a long time ago?" she asked. "I mean, considering how many people _actually_ go to Hogwarts, and all of the wizard families."

"It's true," Terry insisted. He was starting to like Holly more and more. "My mother is a distant Black, and my cousins Ellie and Si are the children of Dorea Black."

"Same with my grandmother," Frank agreed. "She's from the Black family... from what I heard, they disown anyone who is either a Squib or a blood traitor..."

Holly frowned. "It must be hard... I mean, _technically_ , you two would be distant cousins of some kind, right?"

Terry nodded. He always had a feeling that he was related to the Weasleys and Longbottoms... and also to Bellatrix, Barty Crouch, Jr, and Voldemort. He held back a shudder. _It's okay... all that matters is that you have two cousins who are Potters as well... and are alive..._

"True, but I don't think too much about it," Frank said. He shrugged and turned to face Holly again. "So you have no idea if you're Muggleborn or at least a half-blood?"

Holly shrugged again. "All I know is that my last name, Drummund, is from the family that first fostered me. My birth certificate says I'm from Britain, but there's no indication of my parents on there at all - I could be a pure-blood wizard for all I know!"

She and Frank laughed at her joke, but Terry was a little hesitant.

 _Something Tom Riddle once thought as well..._

...

 _Hogsmeade Station_

"What house do you think you'll get into?"

"I don't mind which one," Frank admitted. "Just not Slytherin."

At this point, the train was pulling into stop. They had put on their robes a couple hours before and dressed accordingly to the robes for Hogwarts. Terry had forgotten the feeling of wearing the Hogwarts uniform, and found the feeling rather comforting. The three of them were now coming off the train with the rest of the students, following older Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Holly asked. "From what I've read in _Hogwarts, A History,_ Slytherin is the House of those who are cunning, resourceful and ambitious."

Frank nodded. "Yea, and most of them come out as Dark Wizards." He suppressed a laugh.

"I'd hate to disagree with you, Frank," Terry said, feeling rather overwhelmed by the Slytherin hate going on, "but what about Grindelwald?" he asked. "He's the darkest wizard anyone's seen in the past century, and he wasn't from Slytherin... actually, he was from Durmstrang."

Holly gaped. "I read about him... is it true that Professor Dumbledor defeated him?"

"Who happens to be a Gryfindor," Terry added. "So, the Slytherin House is no better no worse than the other ones."

Frank found himself smiling, with a bit of shock, with a hint of fear in his eyes. His eyes averted to ahead of them, where supposedly a giant was standing. Terry followed his gaze, and held back a smile. _Hagrid._

"First years, follow me ter th' boats!" he shouted in a booming voice.

Holly's face grew. "Wow! He's enormous! What kind of creature is he?" she asked in bewilderment. "He _looks_ like a giant, but he doesn't seem to be big enough to be one - I bet he's just a big human!"

"I think I know of him," Frank said, as the three of them followed the first years and Hagrid to the boats. "He's Rubeus Hagrid, the new gameskeeper of Hogwarts. Mum said that he was the assistant for a long time, but he replaced the old one recently."

"Interesting," Terry mused, noting that he would have to "reacquaint" himself with Hagrid.

...

The first years were now following into the Great Hall, where the older students were already sitting in their seats, their pointed hats resting on their heads. Each of their eyes followed the first years, whom most were either glancing in bewilderment or in fright.

"Drummond, Holly!"

Both Terry and Frank glanced over at Holly, whose face had immediately went into shock. Terry knew exactly how she felt: during his wait for his first Sorting, he once thought that the Hat would not sort him at all and be forced to return back with the Dursleys. _Perhaps she's thinking the same thing about the foster system._ Bravely, Holly ascended to the Hat, and sat down on the stool. The unsorted first years (although five had been sorted already) watched in anticipation as Holly's head disappeared under the huge Hat for what seemed like hours.

Terry had an instant flashback to when he was under the Hat the first time: how he didn't want to go to Slytherin purely because of what he had heard about from Ron and other students of its bad reputation. Did it take a long time for the Hat to Sort him, as well?

After ten minutes, the Hat yelled:

 _"Slytherin!"_

Frank let out a huge gasp, as so did some of the Slytherins. Terry could only assume that, since Drummund was not a recognized wizard family, they must have automatically assumed that she was a half-blood or Muggle-born. Terry smiled. _She obviously doesn't care what others think of her... wonder how this will play out?_

Besides the sudden shock, the Slytherin students clapped for their new addition. Terry even caught a glimpse of whom he recognized to be a younger Bellatrix Lestrange (born Black) who gave something of a nice smile to Holly. He even saw Narcissa and Andromeda Black sitting with them, whom the latter moved over so Holly could sit beside her.

After half an hour, it was Terry's turn:

"Potter, Terrell!"

Easily, Terry walked up to the stool and had the Hat sit down over his face.

"Hmm... I see you're back here again," the Hat mused. "Still want to make the same choice you made the first time?"

Somehow, Terry wasn't worried or frightened that the Hat easily recognized his mind for who he really was. But, at the same time, it _did_ intrigue him how the Hat was able to know _who_ he was, even though the real Harry Potter would not be born for at least another twenty years. Was the Hat somehow out of the laws of Magic and could somehow _know_ about his life?

"Yes, it is mysterious, isn't it? However, you still seem rather bent on your first choice..." the Hat mused. "Slytherin is _still_ an option, especially with your ambition to help your brother."

 _If you don't mind, I have some unfinished business to attend to while I'm here, and it's safe to say that you know why,_ Terry thought. There was no point in lying to the Hat. He felt that there was a sense of confidentiality between himself and the Hat, so far.

"Hmmm... you're a stubborn mind, aren't you, Potter? Well, I can't say that I'm disappointed. However, it's safe to say..."

Terry closed his eyes, already knowing what the Hat was going to say:

" _Gryffindor!"_

* * *

I based Holly off one of my closest (who is still a close friend to me now) who _constantly_ rambles on XD.

I sort of flipped through the Houses and decided to place Holly in Slytherin, which I will reveal _why_ exactly in the future. For now, I hope you guys enjoy her. She's fun to write :)

Ah, yes. The Hat. I think that the Hat would be smart enough to realize deja vu when it comes by. The Hat, to me, is this realm that exhists outside the magical world and in the same world as Death. It would make sense, since it can read your thoughts or sense the aura of a House around you (as for the Weasleys and Malfoys).

Well, I hope this will satisfy you for some time :) Don't forget to read and review :)


	6. Bullies and Tutors

Alright, so here is Part 2 for Terry's first year... it kind of shows how life for Terry is here at school. Now, I don't think that he should be a genius at every subject, simply because it doesn't sound like Harry would want the attention of being famous as when he was Harry Potter. Here, he still is a kid (but with a mind that's seen many, many lives), so he's confident but not arrogant.

Now... it's time to answer the reviews:

 **AlwaysHufflepuff:** Yes, this is intentional... although I have written her backstory... hopefully it plays out lol.

 **HPotterFanatic:** Thank you, I'll be addressing James' sorting fairly soon. Yea, although Peter, Remus and Sirius will be appearing, I am not sure if the Marauders will exist the way we know them. Don't worry, Terrell _will_ meet them.

 **HeirOftheHowlingWolves:** I'm going back to fix it.

 **harryislife:** Thank you :)

 **mwinter1:** Here it is :)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter... it was fun to write :)

* * *

September _20, 1969_

 _Hogwarts_

"Open your books to page 224," droned the boring voice of Professor Binns. "We will begin the Goblin Rebellion of 1604..."

Terry sighed, as he and the rest of his classmates (whom he was sadden that it could not be shared with another House, to give him the excuse to sit beside Holly) simultaneously switched to the page the ghost addressed to. He had nearly forgotten how... well... boring this class was. He technically knew all the answers to this subject (which was about goblin rebellions), but it still didn't stop Binns' droning voice being any less interesting.

Frank's hand kept going up in the air for answers, and Professor Binns continued to ignore him, calling out to other students who didn't know the answers. Terry soon learned to enjoy his company, who proved to be just as loyal as a friend as his future son would be. He _definitely_ saw where Neville inherited his bravery from.

Both Terry and Frank teamed up when there was group work to be done, both proving to be above the known requirement of the first year lessons and tasks. With Terry's hands-on learning of spells and Frank's easily picking up the theoretical portion of it, it helped the two stay on track of their lessons.

Professor Binns was going on about the rebellion and its implications when Frank sent Terry over a note. It was ripped from a piece of parchment that (Terry recognized) was from the corner of an essay written early in the term titled "Why Fighting the Crusades was Stupid and How Magic Could Have Solved It". Making sure that Professor Binns was facing the board, Terry took the note out and began to read it:

 _You excited for the first match of the season?_

Terry grinned. Although he had been approached by both the Quidditch Captain and Professor McGonagall to play for the Gryffindor team, Terry had refused, as he wanted to try to keep a low profile around his peers. He enjoyed having the life of a Potter who _wasn't_ famous, as he was in his first life. It was harder, considering that both Mr. and Mrs. Potter had the audacity to tell Professor Dumbledore that he had strange accidental magic at a young age... _plus_ he was consciously creating objects out of thin air.

 _It's going to be soon until Dumbledore approaches me about the Parselmouth thing._

Despite what he had thought in his first lifetime, one of the strange talents that he had possessed from being a Horcrux of Voldemort was the ability to speak to snakes. He remembered James asking about it when they were five and three respectively, and he had to snuff out his brother's curiosity as quickly as he could. Luckily, no one was the wiser about his... knowledge of many things, and never thought to have cast an Occulemcy spell over him (which, thanks to the training of Snape, he was quite a Master of it). So far, he had managed to stay away from Dumbledore (whom would soon catch on about his impeccable knowledge).

Terry took out his feather, appearing as though he was writing notes on the Goblin Rebellion, and scratched lightly:

 _Of course I am. There's no way that we can lose to Ravenclaw when we have a stellar team._

He was kind of happy that he didn't have to play Quidditch this year, even after telling McGonagall that he wanted to wait until _next year_ to play on the team. Terry remembered how tightly his schedule was bounded, what between finding out who Nicholas Flamel and what Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog was hiding to the homework given every night and the many hours of practice for Quidditch, and was happy that he could spend this year focusing on grades and keeping an eye on the future Death Eaters to Voldemort.

Soon, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

"Don't forget to read the next two chapters on the goblin rebellion of 1604, which will be on the next test," Professor Binns drained out, but Terry assumed that the rest of the students didn't either care or hear him, because they were out of the class before the bell finished ringing.

"I bet I can finish those chapters easily," Frank bragged, playfully knocking into Terry. "I already read the material before term started, and its super boring!" The two were walking out and now heading for the stairs.

Terry nodded, with a grin. "Yea, so did I! My parents wouldn't let me sleep unless I got through the material!" he joked. He felt bad for the partial lie; he couldn't exactly tell one of his new best friends that he actually had read all the material in another life. "I bet Jim's already starting to read some of the material for first year..."

They descended down the stairs and into the Hall.

...

Most of the students were down for lunch. If not, they were taking their food elsewhere and sitting in huddles. Hundreds of students went for their tables and indulged in the meal, while letters and parcels from the Owl Post came flying in, delivering from families across Britain.

Frank was already grabbing food, but Terry stopped. He looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw some of the students sitting there. Terry recognized Prefect Lucius Malfoy (distinguished by his signature blonde hair), who sat near Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. There were about three other students surrounding them and chatting about something that Terry could not hear.

However, Holly was sitting by herself.

"What do you think's going on?" Terry asked. He had seen Holly speaking to Andromeda Black earlier in the semester as help for a new student. Since then, Andromeda had been talking to other Houses.

Frank shrugged.

In all honesty, Frank and Holly didn't spend much time talking to each other after she was sorted into Slytherin. Terry tried his best to sit with her during lunches and stuff, but as the days of term went to the end of September, Holly had become distant to them. Terry suddenly was reminded of when Hermione was ridiculed for her knowledge and overheard that she didn't have any friends. Holly shared the same look of pain in her eyes as Hermione did.

Terry shook his head and walked over to the Slytherin table. This hatred for the Slytherin house was going too far. He stood by Holly, brushing his hand lightly on her shoulder. Holly immediately looked up at him.

Almost at once, a Slytherin student stood up. "What are you doing over here, _Lionhead?"_ she asked, accusingly. "Don't you have anywhere else to be stupid and brave about?"

He ignored the girl, along with the chuckles of the others Slytherins, and sat beside Holly. "Hey… are you alright?"

Holly was now looking down into a bowl and was pushing what looked like potatoes across it. She didn't acknowledge his existence beside him. Her usual pigtails that were up in neat braids were tied rather roughly, and each hair was out of place. It wasn't like the perky Holly that Terry remembered meeting on the first day to Hogwarts on the train to be bitter around him. _Especially_ him.

"I'm fine, Potter," she said, with a bitter tone. "You wouldn't want to get caught sitting beside a Snake, right?"

Terry stood up. "Holly, if you want, you can sit beside Frank and me." He glared his eyes at the Slytherins that were staring at him in amazement. "At least we show some respect for our fellow peers."

Holly looked up at him, then at the other students. She nodded, and followed Terry to the Gryffindor table. She sat promptly across from Frank, who was eating some rice. His eyes nearly widened at the sight of Holly, and glanced at Terry, who had sat beside her.

"Its fine, Frank. She's not going to bite," Terry said.

Frank nodded his head, sheepishly. "So... er, how are you doing?" he asked

"It… it's alright," Holly said, still looking down. Her hands were knotted together under the table. "How... how are you?"

"Can't complain," Frank said. He lightly banged his fork against the plate in front of him. "How are... classes?"

Terry, awkwardly, put a hand on her shoulder. "It's the names again, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"It could be worse," Frank said. "My mum sent me a Howler earlier this term for nearly flunking one of the Charms tests. Boy was she mad, even though I told her that _she_ failed one as well, so I asked why it was a big deal that _she_ failed and I get in trouble for it."

Suddenly, Holly's eyes started to water.

"Holly, are you okay?" Frank suddenly asked. "I mean, if it's the names-"

"Yea, sure. It's the names," she said, as her face reddened with anger. "Or it could be that I keep messing up the spells because I can't pronounce them properly – or it could be that the Slytherins keep calling me a Mudblood and laughing, but I have no idea why and what it means – or it could be that I feel like an outsider in my own House, just like in the foster homes-"

"Look, I'm sorry-" Frank tried to apologize.

"No, you aren't!" Holly shouted. "You're blabbing about getting a Howler from your mum- at least you _have_ a mum! You're just like the rest of the Houses! Hating on Slytherin just because it gets a bad rep!"

"Bad… rep?" Terry asked.

"Reputation," Holly explained. She wiped her eyes as though it would calm her down. Luckily, she did, even though some of the students were beginning to stare at them. "I'm sorry. I've got homework to do, and I have to meet Andromeda… for tutoring..." She promptly got up and left the Hall, but not before Terry caught a tear fall from her face.

Terry sighed. _Is there no end with this girl?_ He got up and ran after her, with quick feet from both him and Frank following in pursuit.

...

"Holly! Holly, wait!" Terry called out. She had ran so far ahead that he completely missed the turn and Holly disappeared.

"Where could she have gone to so fast?" Frank asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Longbottom!"

Both boys froze at the sound of the _voice._

 _McGonagall._

Terry soon realized that Professor McGonagall did not change her serious tone of a teacher in the years that he knew her in his first life. Her eyes still gave the famous glare through her square glasses, and a temper

"Hello, Professor," Frank said, meekly.

"Now, I don't want to know why two of my students are running around the castle when its lunch," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "but I will not tolerate it. Ten-"

"Professor, wait!" Terry interrupted. He felt back, initially, that he had interrupted his teacher, but the thought of Holly's upset face lingered back in his mind. "It's Holly Drummond! She ran off and we were trying to comfort her… you see, she's been getting teased and it's really affecting her."

Professor McGonagall, after the initial shock that a student had interrupted her, sighed. "Look, Mr. Potter. I know of Ms. Drummond's situation with her classes. I have arranged for a couple of older students to help her. Ms. Andromeda Black was more than happy to volunteer."

"But that's the thing," Frank said, stepping in. "She feels that she… that she's stupid. Perhaps… maybe if she were to be tutored by a classmate her age-"

"I don't want to hear another discussion about this, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "This is my final decision, as this is for Ms. Drummond's benefit." She started to walk away.

Terry didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Professor," he urged, although he knew that pushing their Head of House could mean disaster on the House Cup. But now, he didn't care much about the cup; there was something about Holly that he needed to help her, especially from the moment that he laid eyes on her on the first day on the Hogwarts Express. "Since we were running… I suppose we could make up for it by volunteering to be her tutors… we both feel that we are working well in class and can help her."

Professor McGonagall glanced at the two boys with consideration. It was a long, quiet moment, one that Terry was soon feeling that, perhaps, that he would get in trouble for speaking against a professor. However, he saw this as a sort of maturity. At least, Terry _assumed_ it was. He _did_ spend seven years learning about this woman (even though she still surprised him).

"I will have a talk with Professor Slughorn, since he is in her House and she is exceptionally well in his Potions class," she decided. "Since the both of you are excelling each class, I will consider placing the both of you as her tutors. Now, go and finish lunch before you are late for Transfiguration."

Terry and Frank nodded in agreement.

...

Later that day, both Terry and Frank went to the Gryffindor common room and entered through the Fat Lady to get ready to relax for the rest of the evening. They had already finished their homework during their breaks and during dinner, so they were looking forward to not have to worry about Charms or Potions. They came inside and some of the Gryffindors were either working on homework or sitting around and talking. The two of them were considering going to their dorms and eat some of the candy that James had sent Terry earlier that week. However, they were halfway up the stairs when they were stopped by a voice.

"Say, there's the boys who are tutoring Dumb Blond."

Terry and Frank immediately seized at the sound of that voice. Terry looked behind his back at the boy, who was taller than both Terry and Frank, and had dark hair. He was surrounded by some of the other Gryffindor boys that were sorted the same year as them. Terry remembered him; he was a half-blood from the countryside, and was built like someone who trained at the gym every day.

"What did you say?" Terry asked, slowly.

Ever since the first day of classes, this boy had been nothing but trouble. Sure, he was exceptional in his classes and answered questions correctly, he still had the chance to bully Holly whatever chance he had. He was one of the people who started calling her "Dumb Blonde", and had the nerve to spit at her when she passed him in the hallway. On one occasion, during double Potions, he knocked over her cauldron, and called out on her for not knowing half the ingredients. Terry never liked him, as he reminded him of an oafish blend between Crabbe and Goyle, but with the smarts of Malfoy.

And _that_ was unbearable.

The boy smirked. "You heard me. You're gonna tutor that stupid girl from the west, aren't you?" he said. His voice was rather taunting, and he folded his big arms over his chest. "Honestly, who can't pronounce any of the spells, anyway?"

"Shut your mouth, McAllister," Frank warned, storming up to him. "She's much smarter than _you."_

Some of the first year students had heard the commotion and surrounded them. They were listening to the newest brawl of the common room, and were excitingly waiting for a beat-down to happen. Terry soon realized why the other houses considered Gryffindor to be stupid; they were always looking for a beat down. They had even started handing each other either Galleons or Sickles in bets.

"Oh, really?" McAllister taunted. "Then why is she sucking in everything?"

"Yea, Potter?" another boy called out.

"She knows all the answers that Professor Slughorn throws at us," Terry intercepted. "McGonagall even says that her written tests are, by far, the best she's seen. Plus she has the best grade in Potions and manages to brew her potions perfectly. Say…" he pointed his finger at his chin. "Didn't you blow up your cauldron last week and required your mother to buy you a new one?"

There were a bunch of "ooohs" that echoed from the crowd.

"Yea? ...Well, Potions is a joke," McAllister tried to counter. The swagger he had earlier was now dwindling to a voice that sounded similar to what Colin Creevy's used to sound like to Terry.

"Is that all you got?" Frank asked. "Considering that your Mum was the one who married a Muggle farmer, I would have thought that you of all people would understand-"

"You shut up about my mother!" McAllister shouted.

"Your mother _must_ be stupid if she married a farmer-"

That was the last thing Terry remembered before fists began to fly, and himself reaching for his own wand.

...

"Mr. McAllister, this is the third time I've heard a fight come from you this week. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that this is unacceptable behavior. I would have thought that the five letters sent to your mother would have given you something to think about, not to mention the countless detentions that you have."

The disappointed sound of Professor McGonagall's voice was what woke Terry up. He rubbed his eyes, and found himself in the hospital, specifically on one of the white beds being attended to - surprisingly- Madame Pomfrey. He glanced around him, and noticed the figure of McGonagall (he wasn't positive; his glasses were off) standing over another bed.

He reached over and grabbed his glasses, only to be met by a punch.

"Hey!"

"That's for being a bloke," a familiar voice said.

Terry put on his glasses, and saw Holly standing by his bed. Why she was her in the hospital room he was not sure. Her normal pigtails were even messier, but this time she wore ribbons in them. _Green_ ribbons. But he also saw Frank sit on his bed, with ice over his nose that covered most of the red and purple that was either coming out or appearing under his skin. Either way, it reminded Terry of the ugly spiders in the Forbidden Forest.

"Whoa... Frank, that looks bad."

"It's not as ugly as yours, mate," Frank said, pointing to Terry's eyes. "You look as though you were hit in the face with a Bludger... I mean, you look just as bad as one of those slugs that's in Care of Magical Creatures."

Terry chuckled, but the shake caused his glasses to hit against his left eye. "Oh... yea, I feel it now." He tried to rub it, but all it did was send pain to the rest of his face. "Oh great, bad idea."

"Why did you pick a fight with someone as big as him?" Holly asked in disgust. Her eyes inadvertently went to the bog bloke on the bed three down from Terry. "It was suicide, if you ask me-and I _tried_ to fly a broom, remember?"

"Technically, _I_ was the one who edged him on," Frank admitted, showing off his arm. "When I bit him, he punched my arm. It was kind of awesome since everyone was cheering us on. However, Terry was trying to use his wand to tie up McAllister and that's when he kicked him in the face."

The young Potter rubbed his eye. "I should complement McAllister on his big feet. That's sort of what the last thing I remember happening."

Holly frowned. "What I don't understand is how the fight started." Terry immediately was reminded of how Professor McGonagall spoke when she was disciplining students. "What got you guys so upset that you picked a fight with McAllister?"

"A question I was about to ask, Ms. Drummond."

 _Now_ Terry was able to see McGonagall.

"It was my fault, Professor," Frank said. Terry held back a confused gasp. "McAllister was teasing Holly and I started to make fun of his Muggle father." He bowed his head slightly. "I felt bad because I had been rude to Holly for the past few weeks and I thought that standing up for her would make it better."  
McGonagall nodded. "As honorable was your actions, I can't let this go unpunished. Five points from Gryffindor." She looked at Potter. "How do you fit in this equation?"

"I was there defending Holly ask well," Terry said, without hesitation. "And if going to detention for standing up for my friend is what I must do, then I shall take it." He would have done it with Ron and Hermione, and he was doing it now for Holly and Frank.

McGonagall would have smiled if she was not so crossed. However, she did release the disappointed hold she had on her frown. "Very wise of you, Mr. Potter. However, I still need to take five points from Gryffindor. Both of your detentions will be posted soon."

Holly rolled her eyes as Professor McGonagall left the hospital room. "Ten points for standing up for a _friend?_ That's bogus." She gave Frank a smile.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends do," Frank said. "And I'm sorry for not being such a good one earlier this term."

"Water under the bridge," said Holly. She quickly held Terry's hand. "You too, Terr. Thank you."

Terry smiled.

* * *

I wanted to add a scene with McAllister and him serving his detention, but I feel that this will be saved for another chapter. As of December 1969, he has become a part of Terry's social group, and it becomes apparent that he, too, has issues with growing up. Why I made him a farmer... well, we haven't really seen anyone from the countryside be a part of Hogwarts (if you don't count Hagrid, that is...), so here's some fresh diversity for them.

Another thing I wanted to add is that I don't have a set schedule as to when I'm going to publish for the future. Hopefully, it will be sometime on Tuesdays and Fridays, since I don't usually work that much on those two days. So... I may need some help in writing. If you guys want to help, I'd love it and will definitely credit you in the future chapters.

If it seems like I'm jumping around the place, sorry in advance. **And for the spelling errors, I will go back and fix them.**

Oh, I based the schedule of the first year classes mostly on _Philosopher's Stone,_ since I wasn't entirely sure what the first year schedule was.

By the way, has anyone been on Pottermore to read about the founder of Ilvermony? :D I'm planning to read it tomorrow.

Alrighty, see you soon!

 _Updated: June 29, 2016  
_


	7. The Mudblood and the Chamber

I'm going to admit... working two jobs is hard lol.

Yea, be mad at me for not updating in over a week. Be grateful that I got something up XD. Good thing is that I may do one more chapter during Terry's first year (so a part 4) before going into James' first year and meeting the future Mauraders.

 **AlwaysHufflepuff:** Haha, I love that you're enjoying this :) Yes, McAllister is an OC.

 **mwinter1:** Good point... I will admit I only did this for dramatic affect.

 **harryislife:** Yes, thank you. I'm thinking Remus, Sirius and James will still be close... maybe Peter will be in a different house, who knows... Yes, they did. I won't undermine that, or miss out on it.

 **paulaa90:** It can be hard to pick up foreign accents... and this is for some character building, too. Haha, we'll have to see what's in store for her, here ;) Yes, I like this friendship between Holly and Frank. Obviously, I'm still pairing Frank with Alice, though lol. Oh, and I fixed the names in Chapter six.

Here we go!

* * *

 _September 27, 1969_

 _Hogwarts_

"I'm _what?"_

Professor McGonagall nodded, with her famous eyes that could scare trolls. "I've spoken with Professor Flitwick, who agrees with me. You will be spending the next three weeks tutoring Ms. Drummond on Charms until we and Professor Slughorn agree that she's improving."

Avery frowned. Why of all the things was this happening to him? It wasn't _his_ fault that he lost his anger and costed the Gryffindors twenty points off their House Cup, and making them come second-last only to Slytherin. "But-Potter and Longbottom-"

"-Are serving their detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, to fix a spider problem." She narrowed her eyes. "They have offered to tutor her in Transfiguration already, but will not interfere with your tutoring. If there's a problem, you will notify me."

Avery rolled his eyes as McGonagall walked out with a swift walk. Great. Instead of watching the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, he was stuck here for two hours tutoring some girl. He groaned and sat down in his usual spot in the Transfiguration room: the back of the classroom. Why did Potter and Longbottom have to get him in trouble, anyway? It wasn't his fault that Dumb Blond couldn't figure out how to pronounce half the spells, or that he was angered that his father was a farmer in the countryside and spent his time perfecting his classes so he could leave the farm. It wasn't like Dumb Blond didn't have the money to get a tutor: being a Muggle-born gave her the advantage of money from the Ministry and she spent it all on hand-me-down books.

 _Stupid Muggleborn_ , Avery thought to himself. He sat himself down on one of the chairs and sulked in behind the desk. Taking out his wand, he examined it. It was a birch wood of ten and a half inches, with a unicorn hair core. He never told anyone what his wand was a core of, claiming it was a dragon heartstring (not that anyone cared, but his older brother made fun of him for having a "girly" wand).

"Umm... am I in the wrong room?"

Avery turned around to see Holly Drummond come inside the classroom. Her books were held in her hand with a huge shoulder bag draped over her left side. She looked around the classroom in a confused expression. "I was supposed to be meeting my tutor here for 9:00 am..." She pulled out a short piece of parchment. "Unless I have the wrong classroom - since Professor McGonagall suggested her classroom..."

He sighed. "No... I'm your tutor for Charms." The thought of it made him growl in disgust.

"Wait... you are?" Holly asked, confused. "I thought Terr-er, _Potter_ and Longbottom were tutoring me-"

"Professor McGonagall said they were tutoring you in Transfiguration," Avery said, interrupting her. "I'm spending my detention tutoring _you_ for Charms..."

Holly nodded in understanding, and she promptly walked inside. "Look, I'm sorry that you have to miss the match today... I heard that Gryffindor's got a good team."

"Yea, and it's going to be a nice day outside, too," Avery said, rudely. He walked over to the board, and erased it, trying to forget about the only day that he was allowed to cheer for his House. "Now, what do you want to go over first, or do you want to start at the beginning?"

He heard Holly sigh from behind him. "Well, I _guess_ we could start on the Wand-Lighting Charm... I almost got the hang of the Levitation one -oh, and there's the Fire Charm that I saw from earlier in the book-but we haven't covered it yet-"

"Maybe we should start with the Levitation one, so we can make sure that you get it," Avery suggested, intentionally cutting her off. Man, does she blabber a lot or what?

He drew out his wand. "Now, the Levitation one is quite simple: it's a flick and swish movement." He demonstrated with his wand. Holly nodded, as she mimicked Avery's movement. "Good. Now, for the incantation: _Wingardrium_ _Leviosa_."

Holly repeated him, but the wand suddenly created a crashing noise coming from a glass water goblet from McGonagall's desk.

"No... you have to say it like I do," Avery said. "Win _gar_ drium..."

"Wingardr-"

"Make the _'a'_ longer, but don't put so much emphasis on the first 'r'," Avery said. Holly rolled her eyes, and repeated. "No, you have to say it softer. You're still too hard on the 'r'..."

...

The session went on for what seemed like hours, but soon Holly was able to pick up on Avery's teachings for... at least... the first part of the incantation for the Levitation Charm. Holly continuously was able to create the movement of her want correctly, but listening to how the spells were pronounced was the issue.

Avery, although still annoyed that he was missing out on Quidditch, realized that Holly's accent really wasn't her being... well, stupid... she was just not used to their accents yet. However, he felt that she was soon learning how to annunciate the proper Brit accent, even though he wasn't exactly ready to tell _her_ that.

"Okay, I think I need a break," Holly said, after being able to say Wingardrium Leviosa nearly perfectly for a few minutes. "This is making my head spin, and I think I would like just to stay quiet for a while."

Thank God, Avery thought to himself, as he pulled out his book for Charms. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless, Drummond, even for a Slytherin."

"What?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow. Her voice sounded nearly offended. "You've got something against Slytherins?"

Avery shrugged. "No... my mum was in Slytherin, from what she told me..." He found himself sighing. "-but I guess it didn't stop her from marrying my father, what with Slytherins believing in blood purity and all…."

"God, I'm going to regret asking this but..." Holly took a deep breath. "But you sound as though you don't like your father. I mean..." she looked away. "Does he... beat you?"

"Beat me?" Avery asked, astounded by what she accused his father of. "My father never touched a single hair on my head... and he's a big man, let me tell you. Mum wouldn't let me near his fist, even if my three older brothers weren't so lucky, only because they are my half-brothers-"

"Oh, so your mum married your father after his first wife died?" Holly guessed.

Avery took his turn to raise an eyebrow. "How'd you guess? For all you know, he could have been divorced..."

"It seems unlikely to be divorced in the country, doesn't it?" Holly said. When Avery gave her a bewildered look, she continued: "Well, we have divorces in Canada and the U.S., but it's not entirely common... bet it will be as time goes by - anyway, from what you act like, you're the youngest of a mixed family. Literally."

Avery nodded, not so unsure if he wanted a Snake to know about his life. However, she was kind of guessing rather correctly with him, and she didn't seem so bad for someone who was willing to learn better at pronouncing spells. "Yea... Dad wasn't so keen learning that Mum was a witch... he didn't find out until I had my first bit of accidental magic." He let out a giggle, which prompted Holly to chuckle, although with some caution.

"What happened?" Holly asked. Perhaps she was interested, or simply curious.

"Got manure stuck in the tracker... well, that's what Horton says... " Avery chuckled at the thought of his thirteen year old brother. "Mum insists that I actually made it appear over the tracker and it got stuck in the motor," he explained. He shuttered. "Luckily Mum had some of her savings she had before she was disowned by her family for marrying a Muggle."

"Sounds like the Black family," Holly mused.

Avery couldn't recall how many times he raised his eyebrow in one conversation. _Isn't she from a Muggle home? How does she-"_ Wait. You know the Black family?"

Holly nodded. "Sure. I'm in the same house as three of them, plus I was talking to Terry and Frank about it on the first day, when we were on the Hogwarts Express. Turns out they do a lot of interbreeding -or, they would do it more often if it wasn't so gross-"

"Terry and who?" Avery asked.

"Potter and Longbottom," Holly explained. "And that blood purity is just wrong - since people must have fudged their heritage at one point, right? But then... then there was those two girls... Bellatrix and Narcissa... they think they are so entitled just because they come from pure-blood families, and Andromeda is nothing like them..."

"I take it that you don't like the Black family," Avery noted. Although Holly talked a lot, she was quite interesting to hear about.

"I don't mind them, I just don't agree with their entitlement," Holly admitted. She scrunched her nose up, and shook her head (along with her pigtails). "Why does it matter if a family is pure-blooded, anyway? We aren't dogs, for crying out loud! So what if there's Muggles in our blood, we would have died out, right?"

Avery nodded, thinking immediately of his mother. Although she came from a pure blood family, she still managed to marry a Muggle. Avery proved in the first month that this did not hinder his ability to produce magic in the slightest. Heck, he was better than some of the pure bloods in their year, if he said so himself.

"Definitely," he said. "Is that why you hate Bellatrix and Narcissa?"

Holly shrugged. "They and some of the second-year Slytherins were calling me something... like..." she paused. "What was it…? _Mudblood_ , or something?"

Avery immediately went into shock. Sure, he knew that he was calling her names like Dumb Blond, but it didn't come close to that. "Wait, you haven't told anyone about this? What about Professor Slughorn, your Head of House?"

"I didn't want to bother him about it," Holly admitted. "It's bad enough I'm behind on my Transfiguration and Charms homework... But what does it mean?"

"It's a name given to someone who doesn't have magical parents," Avery explained. "It's associated with purebloods, believing that marrying a Muggle would be dirty blood in the lineage, and this includes Muggleborns." He shrugged. "My brothers are all Muggles, and I share their blood. It doesn't affect me at all."

Holly shrugged. "Well, then _Mudblood_ doesn't seem to be too bad of a name, then." She stopped. "Do you _like_ your brothers?"

"I could live without their taunting, but they're not too bad," Avery said, indifferently. "It's just that... ever since I performed accidental magic, they would tease me, then I would hide it. And... when I had to go to school, I'd get picked on because they spread the word at school, and everyone would call me a freak."

It didn't occur to him, at that moment, that, maybe, this was one of the reason he called her names.

"Yea..." Holly said, awkwardly.

Avery nodded. "So, how did you find out you were magical?"

"I guess I always knew that something about me was odd - not that my, er, _loud_ personality had anything to do with it." Avery chuckled with her at that comment. "Something odd would happen to either myself or to another kid in, then I would get moved to another foster home." She giggled. "I remember this one time that I sent a snake after this kid -Edwin Howie Higgle, his name was - because he was pulling my hair. Let's just say that he stopped after that."

Avery found himself laughing. He had to admit, the little guy should have seen it coming... at least her getting back at him. "I would pay a hundred Galleons to - wait." He raised an eyebrow. He heard her correctly, right? "Did you say you sent a snake after him?" He asked in a low whisper.

Holly nodded, not appearing to understand what he meant. "Yea. It was pretty funny - mostly because the snake was telling me this joke, and I told him that this kid was picking on me, and he suggested that he snap his teeth at him - but he wouldn't _actually_ hurt Edwin Howie, 'cause he was a garden snake-"

"Holly, I wouldn't go telling people you can talk to snakes," Avery insisted, worriedly.

"Wait, why? Can't people do that?"

Yep, she had _no_ idea.

Avery shook his head. "I... I once overheard my mom talk about things like that... she said it's rare... like only one in a million wizards can do it, or something."

Holly looked confused. "Oh... ok." She closed her book, and shoved it in her bag. "Could we... meet again next week?"

"I'll let you know Monday what my schedule's like," Avery said, slowly.

With that, Holly Drummond walked out, leaving a very confused Avery McAllister.

* * *

 _October 10, 1969_

 _Hogwarts_

Holly kept to herself the rest of the week.

The only time she spoke to Avery was during tutoring, and that (along getting tutored by Terry and Frank) got bumped up to four times a week. She was grateful, she felt that she was catching on with the spells - someone even told her that she sounded almost normal now (she assumed that it was her Brit accent developing)- and producing less-than error-full charms. Even Professor Flitwick was impressed at her improvement.

Of course, her favourite class was Potions.

For some reason, she found the material taught by Professor Slughorn rather interesting. Producing potions that could cure sicknesses that she had never heard of, including ways to use a stone from a goat's stomach as an antidote. It was, strangely, her easiest subject.

However, her conversation with Avery kept her occupied, which was one of the reasons she didn't talk to neither Frank nor Terry outside of tutoring for Transfiguration. They had asked how McAllister was treating her, and she stated that Avery was being rather nice to her.

Double Potions came up again, and this time Terry came to sit with her.

"What's going on with you lately?" he asked, as Slughorn explained how to start cutting off the legs of inchworms ("But inchworms don't have legs" a kid from Slytherin insisted). "You don't talk to us; only during tutoring..."

Holly sighed, as she began to cut their inchworm. "It's nothing, Terr. Really." Terry shrugged, as he tried to mimic Slughorn's demonstration. "The legs, Terr. You need to skim the inchworm."

"How do you understand Potions and not Charms?" Terry asked, while he moved to pouring two drops of Elixir in their cauldron. "You're getting better, from what Flitwick's been bragging about, but this is still your best class."

She took the inchworm and lightly dabbled it in the cauldron. "Mixing stuff makes sense to me, I guess. I don't know." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for not talking to you and Frank... It's _Avery_."

"Avery? Since when were you on a first-name basis with the kid who called you Dumb Blonde for three weeks?" Terry asked, befuddled. And from what Holly knew, it was not easy to confuse Terrell Potter, top of all classes (well, not Potions, that's for sure). "Wait. Do you...?"

Holly's mouth dropped. "Are you insinuating that I _like_ him?" she whispered, a little louder than before. "Terry, he bullied me… but that doesn't mean that I like him." She felt her own face scrunch up at the thought of someone bullying her looked attractive. "Sure, I _understand_ where he's coming from, but I would never _kiss_ him, in a million years."

"Well, maybe he likes you and can't express himself," Terry reasoned, although hesitating a bit. "Boys our age _are_ stupid and big gits, and we don't change until well into our later years."

"Then maybe I should stick to myself until I get much older, then," Holly said, feeling the urge to cross her arms over her chest. The cauldron was beginning to bubble, so she concentrated on that. "I _hope_ Avery doesn't like me; I wouldn't want to marry someone who believes that talking to snakes is a bad thing, and that Muggles are all terrible people-"

"Holly? What do you mean by...?" Terry leaned in closer, and whispered: "- _talking_ to snakes?"

Holly groaned. Were all boys this thick and worried about little things? "I told you on the train, remember? I said that I used to scare children with snakes-"

"-you said animals," Terry corrected.

"Same thing," Holly brushed off, rolling her eyes again.

"No, it's not. Parseltongue is only a language that old wizards used to have, and Salazar Slytherin was one of them. A Parseltongue." He frowned. "Did you tell anyone this?"

"Only Avery, and he told me to keep it to myself," Holly said. She remembered how confused and worried he looked. "But I had to ask you... what's wrong with talking to snakes?" she asked.

Terry sighed, a deep one. "I'll tell you, but you need to meet me in the girl's washroom at lunch."

If Holly could have seen her own face, she would have also noted that it was looking at Terry in the utmost disgust. Perhaps more than when she found out that the Blacks were technically breeding with each other. Even then, she was rather disgusted... but she would soon realize that _this_ would be more confusing.

"The _what?"_

...

"Terry, why are we going to the bathroom, and Moaning Myrtle's for that matter?"

"Because I have something that makes sense to Aragog's story."

"Bloody hell, if my own mother saw me going to a girls' bathroom, she'd disown me _and_ my future descendants."

" _Trust_ me, I _doubt_ your mum would disown your descendants."

Holly tried to keep up with Frank and Terry, but their determination to get to a girl's washroom was, somehow, too important to actually explain right away to her why they needed to meet in a haunted bathroom. And just to explain what was wrong with speaking to snakes. _And if it's so important... couldn't they just tell me?_

"Wait, who is Aragog?" Holly asked.

Frank grinned from ear to ear, looking back at her. "He's a huge spider in the Forbidden Forest." Holly noticed the excitement in his voice, which was not unusual. From what Terry had told her, Frank excelled at Care for Magical Creatures, taking a liking to huge, scary beasts.

"What kind?" Holly asked. "We've only been exposed to the first-year curriculum - although my friend from Ilvermony got to see a Horned Serpent up close - also funny that she got Sorted into that house."

"If I'm correct, he is a Acromantula, 'though I'm not sure where exactly he's from," Frank admitted. "How do they get sorted at Ilvermony?" he asked, changing the subject. "I hear it's nothing like here..."

Holly shrugged. "Couldn't tell you."

The three of them stopped at the girls' bathroom. Holly noticed that the floor was slightly flooded, and dared not to ask why. She had heard _many_ things about this bathroom, mostly that Filch didn't like to have to clean this place. He was always grumbling about " _Myrtle's bathroom",_ not ever trying to clean it more than once a week. _Perhaps this Myrtle girl's in here... probably a ghost._

"You wanna tell me now what's wrong with Percy Tongue?" Holly asked.

"It's _Parsel_ tonge," Terry corrected. "People believe that Parsetongue is the mark of a powerful wizard or witch. Usually, there is a stigma that it could produce dark wizards, like Slytherin and Hobart the Horrible."

Holly frowned. "Isn't that a little racist?" she asked. "And how did it come up during your detention with Hagrid?"

"Because Terry was asking about how he came across a pet like Aragog," Frank said, smiling.

"Actually, I spoke to Hagrid about the whole Slytherin thing during detention. Frank and I went with him to the forest, to speak with a huge spider named Aragog. Frank was fascinated, of _course-"_

"Hey, it was bigger than _Hagrid,"_ Frank said, offended. "I was hoping that I could somehow talk him into showing off for Care for Magical Creatures."

"-but I made the mistake of asking him how Hagrid got thrown out of Hogwarts, and Aragog explained it to us," Terry said. "Only because Aragog said that he was the cause of Hagrid getting thrown out and having his wand snapped."

"How did he get expelled?" Holly asked. She had met Hagrid, due to lunch tea time that she, Terry, and Frank had put aside some lunches. He was rather huge, but never had a threatening feel in his rather big strength... he was the definition of a gentle giant.

"Aragog said that Hagrid was accused of opening something called the Chamber of Secrets, a myth that Slytherin kept to keep a monster down there for his heirs to purge Muggleborns out of the school." Terry sighed. "He said that the Heir of Slytherin was marked by the ability to speak to snakes."

Holly gulped. The memory of herself sending a garden snake on Edwin came back to her mind. Many other memories, such as snakes teaching her about the magical school called Ilvermony and mudane humans called No-Majs.

 _But... How can I be... when I don't..._

"Are you saying... I'm the Heir of Slytherin?" She had only heard of rumors about the supposed Heir of Slytherin from the dungeons. It was a _rare_ rumor... but it seemed like that being the Heir of Slytherin was both cool but frowned upon. And to think that this... _Heir_ could finish what Salazar Slytherin couldn't during his teachings at Hogwarts... then she hoped that she wasn't his heir.

"No..." Terry said, but he did not sound confident. "I'm saying that people may _think_ you are, if you expose yourself." Terry's head went to the direction of the third toilet, where it had never worked due to Moaning Myrtle being in there the whole time. "Frank, what did Aragog say about someone dying?"

Frank took his turn to gulp. "Uh, he said the last time the Chamber of Secrets... someone died..."

"Where was she found?" Holly asked, interested. For some reason, in the back of her mind, she felt that Terry knew the answer.

"Well, he said that she was found in a-" Frank stopped talking, and immediately ran over to the third stall, and knocked on it. "Myrtle?"

"Who's there?" asked a weeping voice, something that sounded to Holly a lot like a moping voice filled with tears. A small ghost of a girl came out, wearing Hogwarts robes. "Oh, students. Are you here to mock me - Wait, boys? BOY AREN'T ALLOWED-"

"Myrtle, how did you die?" Terry asked, abruptly.

Suddenly, Myrtle's demeanor changed from anger to flattery. It was though Terry had asked her out, or something. _Like Terry would be into someone as_ weird _as her..._ Holly thought. "Oh, it was absolutely dreadful! It happened here, right in this cubical. I was crying because Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses."

"Well, _that's_ not very nice," Holly said, aloud, "Your glasses are normal."

Myrtle gave off what seemed to be a nice smile. "Well, _Olive_ didn't think so, so I came in here and cried. Then... the most peculiar thing happened: I head a boy speaking. At first, I didn't realize it was a boy, because whoever it was made this hissing noise, like a made-up language." Her face turned sour. "Then it hit me that a boy was in the girl's washroom, so I unlocked the cubicle to tell him to bigger off and find his own toilet - then-" she shuttered. "-I sort of floated out of my body."

"You died... just like that?" Holly asked. "No one hit you with a curse or a gun or something?"

"What's a gun?" Frank asked.

"It's a weapon that can kill you," Holly answered quickly. "Do you remember seeing anything else? Did you see the boy that was talking?"

"All I remembered seeing was a big pair of yellow eyes," Myrtle explained, sounding rather happy to have shared her tale. "When I had found out I died, I scared Olive for the rest of her time here... little git never teased me again!"

Holly turned back to Frank, whose face lit with fear from the paleness on his face. "Uh... so what exactly _is_ down there?" she asked, looking now at Terry. "No one can die from just looking into yellow eyes, right?"

Frank spoke up. "No... but there is one thing: a Basilisk."

"Wait, the huge snake in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?" Holly clarified. Frank nodded. "There's not much mentioned in it... only that they are hatched from a frog laying on a chicken's egg." She thought for a moment. "Well, a _cockatrice_ can turn you to stone, but nothing can kill you from looking into its eyes... right?"

"A Basilisk is a snake that has killing eyes, that glow yellow," Frank explained. He looked at Terry. "You think Holly can control it?"

"Perhaps... but there is only one way that you can actually see if you can speak Parseltongue." He took out his wand and said: "Serpentsorsia."

Immediately, a snake produced out of Terry's wand and it began to hiss. Well, to Frank and Terry, perhaps. For Holly, it was laughing.

"This is interesting," the snake muttered. _Wait... The snake just muttered_ , Holly thought to herself.

"Terry?" Frank asked. "What in god's name are you _doing?"_

"I'm proving my theory," Terry said to Frank. He glanced at Holly, keeping his green-hazel eyes on her. "Speak to him."

Holly gulped, and looked at the snake. The way it slithered around the bathroom, it was a haunting look. However, she felt no fear being in the presence of it. "Umm... hello."

The snake looked up at her. "Oh... a Speaker... it's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Well, not to be rude, but you aren't a real snake," Holly admitted. "A real snake would not be made from a wand... although it is quite curious that a spell to specifically make snakes was created."

Frank screeched.

"Be quiet!" Terry whispered.

"Sorry... it's just... I've never heard Parseltongue before..." Frank said.

"A Speaker created the spell in order to have his words spread," the snake said, either didn't hear Frank or didn't care. "It was a much faster time than owls, since we have no natural enemies on the ground and can swim through water and rivers." It slithered closer to her. "Why have I been summons?"

Holly looked up at Terry. "He's asking why you conjured him."

"Ask him if he knows about a Basilisk," Terry suggested. Holly noticed that he had not looked at the snake, making sure to keep his eyes away from it.

Holly slowly nodded. "Do you know anything about a... big snake around here?"

"The Lord of Serpents..." the snake realized. "She is here... I can't believe it..."

She may have not heard the snake correctly, since she was still confused about what Frank and Terry were talking about... this Chamber of Secrets. "You mean the Basilisk? You can hear her here?"

"Have you not, Speaker?" the snake asked, taking their chance to be confused for once. "She hisses in here. She knows there is a Speaker... she hears you."

Holly raised an eyebrow, looking up at Frank. "You're not going to believe me... but the snake can hear the Basilisk in here."

"But-how?" He asked.

Terry looked up at Myrtle, who had went back to weeping in her cubicle. "Myrtle, where did you see the eyes?"

Myrtle blushed... well, her face went a little whiter than usual. "Over by the sink, the one that's rusted."

The three live children crunched over to the sink where Myrtle was pointing to. Sure enough, the sink was rusted all over. Holly turned the tap of the sink; however, no water came out. Strange that the tap doesn't work, she thought.

"Terry, look..." Frank pointed to something that appeared to be engraved on the sink: a snake. It wasn't much to look at, and seemed like a dead giveaway for the Chamber... Unless someone did it to allow Slytherin's heirs to open it. Holly suddenly remembered the snake that Terry had castes was still slithering about.

"Is this where the hissing is coming from?" Holly asked.

The snake would have shrugged its shoulder if it had shoulders. Instead, it looked confused.

Frank frowned. "Can you not hear it?"

"The human _has_ a point," the snake hissed.

Holly directed herself to Frank. "Well, I hear voices coming down from there, but I don't usually go to this bathroom because it's farthest from the dungeons," Holly said. "But for hissing... No. It sounds all the same to me."

Frank glanced at Terry. "How come she can't hear hissing?"

"It sounds like English to me," Holly enunciated, before Terry could answer. She rolled her eyes after having to repeat herself. "And I can't even tell if I'm hissing or not... am I?"

"Kind of like a snake," Frank said. "But... It sounds like a language, at the same time."

"Like a made up language," Myrtle added, floating beside Holly, proudly. The very much alive girl frowned.

 _"Thanks,_ Myrtle." With some confidence, Holly walked over to the sink, and pressed her head up against it. So far.. there was no noise. Did she have to do something, in order for the Chamber to open? "Alright..." She looked at the engraved snake, and spoke to it:

 _"Open."_

 _.._

Okay... a few things that I should point out:

I have established more on Avery and Holly here, as we can see. Avery comes from a household where he is teased by three older farming brothers, and is the one who feels like an outsider. So, in a way, he kind of sees the error of his ways in how he's treated Holly.

Yea, the focus kind of drifted away from Harry/Terry here, but it will clear up by the next chapter. I wanted to establish a little more on Holly, with something I made Terry note on in the fifth chapter (I'm not going to say here, mostly because you guys will probably figure it out before I reveal it).

I recently went back onto Pottermore, and looked up more on Ilvermony and wand cores. I've made a hint on wand cores here, and to possibly show that not all people are bad or good, and there is gray.

Well, that's my final rant. I should update soon :)

Don't forget to read and review! :) Thanks for catching my spelling errors as well :)

 _Updated: July 9, 2016_


	8. Farmers and Birthdays

First of all, I wanted to formally apologize for not updating in nearly two weeks. I can't say that I was busy with work (even thought I was), but I can say that I felt like I was a zombie. I didn't feel anything, so to speak. I literally would just come home and not do anything... I had no motivation and no thoughts... no emotion.

I'm feeling better, now, but I am still sorry for not updating in a while. So this chapter is short so that I can let you guys know that I'm not dead or anything... but the next chapter will be longer, because I wanted to post by July 31st. (Get it? lol). But that didnt work out because the server was down...

So... to answer some reviews:

 **paulaa90:** That is a good theory... however, I had established that Holly was born in Europe... or that her parents were... I can't remember lol. Yea, I like this relationship... It reminds me of what I think would have been between Remus and Lily (a platonic one).

Perhaps you'll find out in this chapter :)

 **IWantColoredRain:** Thank you... I'll be sure to check them.

 **snowy1219:** Well, thank you! :) We'll have to see... I'm establishing character development first, but I'll be moving to more action soon.

 **AlwaysHufflepuff:** Hmmm, she is lol. And yes he can.

* * *

 _November 12, 1969_

 _Hogwarts Main Hall_

Avery started to wonder what was going on with Holly.

It didn't seem reasonable that, after some time in the first week of October, she would only speak to him during tutoring. The thing was... she was now one of the top students. Professors McGonagal and Flitwick had noted on her improvement, and now was awarding her morepoints for Slytherin. _Huh. This is why none of the houses mix with each other._

He sighed, as he sat with his fellow Gryffindor classmates. Most of them were opening up their books and homework and... well... not working on it. Avery sometimes wished that the Lions ignored the stereotype that Gryffindors were pig-headed idiots that only cared about showing off. It gave him half a mind to complete his Potions homework in the common room or even in the library.

 _Maybe Holly's in there, too._

Avery shook his head, as he tried to figure out the antidote on how to cure Dragonpox (which was pretty useless, since there was no real antidote... there was only numbing potion to subdue the pain from the disease), not that it was a requirement in Potions... he was just bored. He wasn't sure why the thought of wanting to be with Terry, Frank, and Holly made him so... weird. He spent his company with other Gryffindors that considered themselves the perfect reminiscent of Godric Gryffindor himself.

However, the three of them seemed to be really close.

Not that he was jealous, Hell no, but the thought that Holly speaking to two other guys out of respect for them (and extremely in friends) made him uncomfortable. He just didn't think that it was fair, as well, that he was discluded in the group. What was wrong with him, anyway? Yea, he was from a farm and he had a complexion that maybe set girls and others off.

"Hey, Avery!"

Avery glanced up from the table, and saw Holly and Terry coming their way, noting that the blond boy (Frank, he was sure his name was) failed to be with them. Odd, since they are literally a couple, if Terry would admit that he liked Holly. Nevertheless, he waved at Holly's introduction, doing his best to smile without trying to show confusion.

"Hey yourself, Snake," Avery said.

"Come off it," Terry snapped, protectively. "What's with the name-calling?"

Holly held one of her hands up at Terry. Avery''s confusion grew more, wondering what he did wrong. "Don't worry, Terr. He's not going to be mean to me..." she glanced down at Avery with a deadly look in her eyes. "Right?"

"Cross my heart," Avery promised. He was used to Holly's deadly glares, calling them her "Snake Look", and commenting that it was though that a snake was going to bite and spur venom in him. "So what brings you here with the Lions?"

Holly shared a look with Terry, whom nodded sullenly in agreement. "Well, Terr and Frank and I have been kind of hiding out lately, mostly somewhere that we really shouldn't be."

"Holly..." Terry warned.

Yet, that little sentence caught Avery's attention. He could feel the Lion curiosity running in his veins (even though Slytherin was more in his blood), and couldn't help but ask: "What is it?"

Holly looked around her (Avery assumed that she was trying to make sure no one was eavesdropping) and whispered: "Meet us at Myrtle's bathroom."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "You mean the busted one with the ghost in it?" he asked. He scrunched his nose. "Why the Hell would I get in a _girl's_ bathroom?"

"Because you have hardship in your life," Holly simply said. "And, judging by what you said about your father, I think that you would consider a way to... have justice served."

Terry had his chance to look confused, ignoring the bewildered Avery. "Holly, the bathroom isn't about killing people, at least not Muggles."

"No, but it's a good place to talk quiet without nosy teachers listening," Holly insisted.

Terry sighed. "Alright... McAllister, meet us at the bathroom at 3 o'clock."

If Avery knew better, he could have sworn that Terry was scared.

As they walked away, three Gryffindor first year boys came up to the table. They were pushing each other around, and had noticed Terry walking away with Holly.

"Why does Potter always hang around Dumb Blonde?" one of them asked.

"Maybe he fancies her," a second one joked.

Avery frowned. "Come off it, you guys. She'd beat you in Potions any day." Before they could rebuttle, Avery left the table, and followed his way to his next classroom.

...

"Make sure to compliment Myrtle."

"Why?"

"She gets offended easily, always thinking someone's talking about her. Don't know why."

"Holly, remember what she said about before dying? She was being made fun of."

Avery suddenly felt guilty. He had heard about Myrtle, the ghost who hardly left the girl's bathroom. He never knew how she died; not many ghosts were open about it (except for Nearly Headless Nick, who never failed to mention that his head hung from one inch of skin).

"And why would I bother with complimenting Moaning Myrtle?" Avery asked.

Holly groaned. "Honestly, she's a _ghost_ in a freaking _bathroom._ She could _flood_ the place if she wanted to."

They stopped at the bathroom, where Avery could hear the wails of Moaning Myrtle, splashing around what sounded like a toilet. Avery gulped, as the thought of the ghost's temper to flood people would _definitely_ happen.

"Hey, am I late?" Longbottom's voice called out.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Frank. Holly's just about to open it."

Frank easily walked over to them, but stopped at the sight of Avery. "Wait... what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, in defense.

"They're showing me their hideout..." Avery said, uneasily. Was this thing, this hideout, like a freaking party or something? Why was this all happening? Why did he need to be shown his?

Frank stared at Terry. "Why did you tell him?"

"Holly trusts him."

Avery felt like smiling, but both Frank and Terry were rather serious about this. It made him wonder if they were breaking school rules by doing this... but Potter and Longbottom hardly got in trouble, less it was to stick up for someone being bullied. They hardly were a pest to the professors (although Avery noticed that Dumbledore hardly said a word around them), and they seemed to be held in high regards in terms of intellect.

He followed the three friends into the bathroom and stopped at one of the sinks.

"Well, we're here," Frank said.

Avery frowned. "A _sink?"_ He didn't exactly tell them (although he figured by the sound of his voice it gave them the impression to them) that he was disappointed in what he was shown. " _This_ is the secret hideout you guys have been going to?"

Holly rolled her eyes, and did the strangest thing: she opened her mouth and began to hiss.

Avery stepped back. He knew what it was, and he didn't have to be a half-blood or even brought up in blood purity. It was the infamous charming snake language that was currently making the sink go down in the floorboard that somehow opened up. There was now a hole in the sink area, and the wall seemed to go down a dark tunnel. It was a cylinder opening... or hole... going far down that Avery couldn't see.

He glanced at the other three, wondering what the heck they were going to do.

"Well, I'll go down and calm the snake," Holly said, indifferent. Without much of a hesitation, she jumped down the hole.

Avery felt his heart almost leap from his chest. "Wait!"

Terry held his hand out. "Hold on a minute."

There was an extremely long pause from the three of them. Avery was beginning to sweat. What if something had happened to her? Not that he... _liked_ her, but he was still worried that she was injured. But why were Longbottom and Potter acting rather relaxed in this situation? Their best friend just jumped down a suspicious-looking tunnel like she was going down a slide at a theme park.

Frank glanced at Terry. "She's not answering..."

"I'm fine, you big babies!" Holly's voice called from down below.

"Any sight of it?" Terry shouted down.

There was a pause. "No, but I'll make sure it's hidden... I doubt she'll like the smell of a new student." Avery already had questions flood in his mind. What was Drummond even _talking_ about?

"He's a half-blood, remember?" Frank added. "She'll won't try to kill him."

 _Kill me?_

"Well, here I go," Frank said. He closed his eyes, and leaped down the hole.

Avery wanted to scream at him (honestly, he jumped down a hole without a second thought), but then it dawned on Avery that maybe Longbottom had down this before. Like... he had been frequently going down this hole for who knows how many times.

Terry grinned. "You may want to jump, mate."

But before Avery could protest, he felt himself falling down into the deep darkness.

...

"What the hell?!"

He didn't know where in the castle he was (or if he was in the basement of the castle at all), but he hated the feeling that it was dark and spooky. Not to mention that there was something crunchy under his feet (wait, were those _bones_?). He felt himself get up, but not exactly being able to move without tripping over what smelt suspiciously like old fish and dead skin.

"Did you _really_ have to land on my foot, Avery?" Holly's voice asked.

Avery shook his head. "I can't see a bloody thing down here!"

"That's odd, coming from the top Charms student in our year," Holly grumbled. Avery heard her poke around at her robes, and heard her whisper: _"Lumos."_

Avery took his wand out, and cast the light spell. From what he could see now, there _was_ dead fish bones around them. Well, there could have been other things, but Avery was very sure that he didn't want to think about _that_.

"Umm... where exactly are we?" Avery asked.

Frank also raised his lit wand. "From what I can tell, we are far down into the castle... it should be close by, but we haven't gone to the statue yet, so we should be alright." He turned his attention to Holly. "Did you see the snake?"

"Snake?!"

Avery suddenly felt himself losing his ability to breathe. He tried to even his breath, but it came out loud and choppy. He laid against one of the walls and steadied himself, which seemed to help a little. However, his head was spinning and trying to block memories of his childhood from arising.

Holly immediately walked over to him. "Avery, what's wrong?" she was in a worried tone. "Is it the smell? Because i wasn't too keen on the smell either when I first got down here, and it was pretty bad..." she sniffed. "Although come to think of it, it's _still_ really bad-"

"It's not the bloody smell!" Avery shouted, covering his ears. "I _hate_ snakes!"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "But you always call Holly Snake, and that doesn't bother you."

"I... I had a bad experience as a kid, okay?" Avery admitted. He felt his heart beat slower, and stood up. "When I was six or something, there was a snake in our garden. My father told me it was just a gardener snake, so I went up to catch it. Except... it was a raddlesnake. I didn't notice until it bit me and I didn't wake up for three days."

Holly frowned. "How did a rattlesnake end up in Scotland?"

"No idea. Mum figured that it was just a fluke or something," Avery could only assume.

They heard Terry coming down and moved so that he didn't land on anyone. "I heard noises, so I hurried it up with Myrtle to keep an eye for everyone." He looked at Avery. "Are you alright there?"

Avery nodded.

"Did you go see her yet?" Terry asked.

"She promised not to try to kill us," Holly said with confidence. "Well, she would have killed me earlier, but I must not be a Mudblood because she sensed something familiar about me."

Terry gestured to the space ahead of them. "Then by all mean, lead the way, Holly."

Holly lifted her head a little higher and grinned. She lifted her wand, to which the other three boys followed in pursuit. Avery didn't say, but this place was giving him the shakes. Not to mention that there was a _snake_ in here. It was a while before anyone said anything. For Avery, it looked as though the three of them were searching for something... perhaps the snake? But Avery noticed that they were feeling against the wall as well.

"So what exactly are we-"

"Shhh!" Frank whispered, pointing ahead. They all stopped at a door... well, it looked kind of like a door: it was a round door with snakes on it. Avery gulped. It was a good thing that it was just made of bronze or stone, and not actually alive.

Holly walked up to the door, and made the hissing sound again. But this time, a magical dink didn't move. The snakes on the door began to move, as though they were slithering through something. Then, with a small click, the door opened.

Holly stepped in the room, where hundreds of large snake heads arose from the ground. At the far end of the room, a tall statue of an old man stood looking down at them. It was covered in moss and mostly rusty due to (what Avery assumed) many years of being exposed to water.

"Welcome," she said, "to the Chamber of Secrets."

...

Avery felt himself pace around the room, but it still didn't help.

"Why did you guys show me this?" he asked, after what seemed like hours. "Obviously, this is against school policy, and we could get in trouble for unveiling something that has not been seen in centuries-"

"Because it's our escape," Holly said.

Avery raised an eyebrow.

"Up there, I am the Mudblood," Holly explained. "I am the nobody who couldn't pronounce incantations for weeks. I was, and still am, Dumb Blond. Getting teased and glares from my own house... I was trapped in a place that was supposed to be like my family." She looked at the three boys. "Right now... you guys are the only ones that have treated me otherwise."

Frank nodded. "Sometimes, I get letters from my mother to be a better Longbottom. She thinks she's supporting me, but when I told her that I enjoy Care for Magical Creatures, she ushered me to do anything else." She shrugged. "I don't know. I love learning about other creatures. It's fascinating. And i get to gloat about it with Holly and Terry."

Avery looked at Terry, who had been quiet the entire time. "What about you?"

Terry had his arms crossed, and had been leaning up against the tall statue. "If i said that there was thing wrong with me, then I'd be lying. There are... things... in my head... that I'm trying to figure out. Dreams... of another life, maybe? And I'm-" he breathed in. "I'm scared that I'm going to mess up. I'm scared I'm going to do something that affects all of you, and my brother and parents. If I do something wrong... then all of you will leave me."

Avery heard the sincerity in his voice. Potter, the confident and kind kid from the pure-blood family, was scared of losing his family. His friends. He never had been able to poen up to anyone... and now he was opening up to Avery and Holly and Frank.

"My father beats my brothers... but my mother doesn't allow him, so he beats her." The three other children nearly gaped. "I don't say anything... he thinks that beating with get the 'weird magic' out of her. He started when I was six and he's been drinking beer more, too." He sat down. "I was so happy to get here. So hapoy to leave that house. But now... my mum..."

Terry walked over to him. "You should call the Ministry. Or the Muggle police. There are services for children, for you and your brothers."

"Ruben is eighteen now," Avery said, without a second thought. "He may be able to take care of Mum, Dan, Horton, Faustine and Melody." He shrugged. "I may be okay, at school, for a bit-"

"You can live with me in the summer," Frank offered. "I'm an only child, and... well... maybe having a brother would be cool..."

Avery, knowing how much this was for Frank to accept him, walked over and did something out of character: he hugged him.

"Well, I'll tell Mum... she knows people in the Ministry," Frank said, once Avery let go.

Avery wiped his eyes. "Thank you... all of you, really. I- I felt so alone this year... I thought I couldn't make friends, and you guys are accepting me, after what I did to Holly-"

"I forgive you," Holly said, "and I know how seclusion feels, believe me. That's why we agreed to let you see the chamber, so you can see that you have friends."

Avery smiled.

He finally had friends.

* * *

 _July 31, 1970_

 _Potter Mansion_

"Happy Birthday Terry!"

Terry couldn't help but grin as he looked around him, after blowing out twelve candles on a rather large cake. firecrackers went off from Ellie's wand, while Avery and Frank cheered. Both Si and James were clapping happily. Holly was bringing out party supplies with Gomney (who insisted that he was in Miss Holly's service). Aunt Dory and Mother hugged Terry. Uncle Charlie and Father carried huge piles of food.

It was now his twelfth birthday. He was spending it among family and friends... something he recalled was rare in his first life. It had been so long since he felt this happy (not that being with James or his friends wasn't happy enough). It was though Death felt bad for not giving Harry the opportunity to have a proper family, and was giving him this.

James grinned. "Terr, open mine first!" He shouted, handing Terry a box.

"Okay, okay," Terry agreed, as he proceeded to open it. Under lots of wrapping and paper, he pulled out a miniature figurine of the English Seeker. "Speedy Galahad? Jim, this is awesome!" He placed the figurine on the ground, and Speedy immediately bounded in the air, flying across the room as though chasing a Snitch only he could see.

"We so need to get the rest of the team!" Frank exclaimed as he watched the figurine chase. "With Dale Howard, Maximus Goyle, Jamie Kneely-"

"Then get the Bulgarians so there's a match!" James added. Terry chuckled; he knew James wanted to be a professional Chaser when he was older.

Avery nodded in agreement. "We need to get the Quidditch set, too!" He stopped. "I... I can get a job-"

"You live with me now, Ave," Frank interrupted, with a smile. "You don't have to work until you're sixteen at least."

Avery blushed, but still smiled at Frank.

"It spent a long time in James' bedroom," Mother said, looking proud. "Used his allowance on it, didn't you?"

James nodded excitedly. "I even ordered it by myself! I used an owl and everything!"

"Good for you, Jim," Terry said, proudly. "I'll take note to get you Quimbly "The Dash" Spencer for your birthday." James immediately lit up; Terry knew that the Dash was James' favourite player (who also happened to be the head Chaser).

The rest of the evening consisted of unwrapping gifts and eating cake. Terry smiled mostly to himself that night, knowing that this was the perfect time period for him to exist.

...

"Holly, I need to tell you something."

Avery and Frank had to go home, along with the other Potters. Mother and Father allowed Terry's friends to stay over, but Avery and Frank were attending a relative's birthday early the next day as well. At first, Mia and Monty were unsure of Holly staying over, due to being a girl in a boy's room, but Terry convinced them that he was mature and told them of her previous home life.

Holly sat in Terry's bed, with Terry on a mattress on the floor that Father conjured up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It... It's about the Chamber," he whispered. He knew that he was probably breaking a lot of rules with Death by revealing his ability to Holly, but he couldn't stand her suffering alone. "The one you opened at the end of first term."

Holly nodded slowly. "What about it?"

Terry sighed, knowing that he had to reveal to her. It wasn't fair that she had to suffer with the gift of Parseltongue. Interesting enough, he was sure that only himself and Tom Riddle were the only Parselmouths that had attended Hogwarts since Salazar Slytherin himself. However, Terry did some research and found that a Gaunt had done the plumbing at Hogwarts to better secure the Chamber. So there must have been other Gaunts to have gone to Hogwarts, such as Gormlaith Gaunt, the aunt of Isol Sayre (the founder of Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). Then... there was an incident in his first live with his son Albus-

"You aren't the only Parselmouth at Hogwarts," Terry said, changing his thoughts.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, I figured that was the case; I mean, how could there have been plumbing in a castle made in the thirteenth century?"

"No, I mean _besides_ you."

Holly stopped. "Wait. There are other Parselmouths... at our school right _now?"_

"Yes."

Holly's face fell. The look that she gave him was the one that children have when they found out Santa was nonexistent. But there was a hint of regret in the process of that same look. "Oh God. Terry, I hate to assume-"

"No, you should assume," Terry insisted. He glanced down at his own feet. "I... I am."

"Oh," Holly said. She didn't say much, but she laid back down on the bed.

Terry felt unnerved by her silence, something that he wasn't used to. She was so bubbly, and cheerful, for someone who grew up in an entirely different country and with people she felt she couldn't connect with. In all her perkiness, Terry realized that it was more of a front than of her personality: she was a broken girl. A girl with no knowledge of her heritage.

Nothing really surprised him anymore, anyway; living countless lives proved that. He had witness the rise of Voldemort, and was about to do it again (God hoping he could perhaps change _that_ as well). Not to mention that he saw the burning of witches and wizards alike.

But he was surprised now. Very much so. "You're not mad?"

"I guess not," she said in the darkness. "It makes sense why you wouldn't say anything; people may think you were a Snake, or the descendant of Slytherin."

Terry shrugged. "It's quite possible. He lived nearly a thousand years ago... who knows how many Parselmouths are out there."

"At least I know I'm not a Muggleborn," Holly admitted.

Terry knew what she meant; no one would call her Mudblood anymore. She would be free of the torments and the teasing from her fellow housemates. Perhaps even the rude comments made by other houses as well.

"You okay?" Terry asked. Holly hadn't spoke much, and Terry was worried that she was actually upset about the fact that he lied to her. Great, Potter. You wrecked the one chance of having an actual friend in this life. It wasn't like he _didn't_ have any other friends (such as Frank and Avery... and his brother, of course), but this was the first other Parselmouth that he had met (other than Voldemort).

"I still don't understand why I can speak Parseltongue," Holly said, confused. "Why... why are we Parselmouths?"

Terry could tell her. He could tell her that, many lives ago, he was embedded with the soul of a homicidal wizard who was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and somehow kept this ability for his future lives. He wanted to tell her that he suspected her lineage, and he desperately wanted to tell her that he was the Master of Death, and didn't want to hurt her anymore. He prayed that, somehow, he could understand why he had to keep his Master of Death status a secret.

"Maybe we have Slytherin blood in us," Terry simply repeated.

Holly laughed quietly.

The two of them continued to talk throughout the night, well into morning, but only went to sleep when Gomney had come up to check on them ("Master Potter needs rest, Gomney only knows best for Master"). Terry kept it in his mind, for the rest of the sleepover, to be sure to not lie to Holly.

But the thought of her heritage bothered him.

He came to this life to make sure that James was a better person. That had been his soul purpose and goal. But the learning of this amazing girl, Holly Drummond from the West, was a fascinating person who could also _speak_ Parseltongue.

If she was from the original timeline, his _first_ life, then what had happened to her? He knew that he had never heard the name when he was a boy at Hogwarts, so she wasn't alive during his school years. Did she die because she was considered a Mudblood, and killed by Voldemort's army? Did she run away and hide in Canada? And if she _really_ went to Hogwarts during the time of his parents, then how did she not open the Chamber of Secrets, and hear the Basilisk in the plumbing? Did she ever open the Chamber, or ever learn her heritage?

Terry felt that these were questions to ask Death... if he were to see Death again.

* * *

So... there's a lot going on here.

Why I included the Chamber of Secrets... meh, I don't know. I thought it was a good introduction to Holly's Parselmouth abilities and a way to include Avery into their group of friends. And the Chamber of Secrets was always, in my mind, a test of Harry's loyalty to Dumbledore, and his first experience with the attractive, cunning boy that we know will become Lord Voldemort.

And it's fun to see two Gryffindors that could potentially exhibit the bravery that Harry also exhibits (I mostly mean Avery and Frank, since we know about Terry).

For some reason, I like Holly and Avery as individual characters. They are OCs, but it doesn't necessarily mean that they weren't in the original timeline. But... I can't say much about that. I have already thought of their "original fates" (which are both very different from each other), but that will change in this story.

I wanted Avery to leave his abusive household... and although I haven't said the specifics on whatbhappened to his mum or siblings, he is living with the Longbottoms for the time being.

And there is Terry's birthday. One of the things I was deeply saddened with was that nearly all of Harry's birthdays were... simple. Yes, he was surrounded by his friends in the later years, but nearly every birthday sounded horrible (i.e. when he leaves for the Burrow in the seventh book...). So this was my chance to give him a, well, proper birthday (surrounded by family and friends).

Another thing: I read _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child._ It sounds amazing... I really wish I could have gone to see it (although I assume someone will post it up online at one point or another...). But there was one character that... er, kind of spoiled it for me (I'm not going to say it, because I don't want to spoil it). But Albus and Scorpius were _definitely_ my favourite characters in it.

So as you can see, Terry has suspected Holly's true lineage... let's see what he gets out of it.

Until next time :)


End file.
